Welcome to the Noah's side
by 10higginsal
Summary: Allen and his Mum move to the large town of Haven for a fresh start. Unlike most towns Haven is split into two towns the Noah side and the Exorcist side with neutral ground between them. Which side will Allen join this time around? Set in 2014 and rated T which may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own D Gray Man this is just a fanfiction I wrote based on the characters. The original story belongs to the author of D Gray Man. I'm also writing another fanfiction called History Rewritten with the main pairing being Allen x Road.**

**The main pairing of this fanfiction will be Tyki x Allen. Any suggestions for side parings would be appreciated. **

**Chapter 1**

**December 25****th**** 1998 England Mana's pov**

I walked through the cold empty streets of London. Ivory snow covered most of the ground. I yawned; I had to work late so I was just going home now. Suddenly… I heard the sound of crying. I rushed towards the noise. Lying in the snow wrapped in a thick warm blanket was a little baby. I ran to pick it up. The baby was deathly pale with large sliver eyes. He was a boy. I immediately hailed a taxi to go to the nearest hospital.

While the doctors checked him over I began pacing. Who on earth would abandon such a cute baby in this weather? The boy would have died if I hadn't have found him. A male doctor called me in to the baby care room.

"Mr Walker thank you for finding this young boy and bringing him here straight away."

"It was no problem I couldn't just leave him lying in the streets."

"Yes but we have a problem. There have been no recorded baby births across the country matching his description or age. This leads me to assume that someone in the red light district probably gave birth to him and abandoned him."

"That does make sense." I murmured even though I couldn't comprehend someone doing that to this poor boy.

"Now the matter remains of who will take care of this child."

"Don't worry about that. I'm a social worker so I can look after him while finding him a new home."

"Well that is a good thing as it would be difficult to get a hold of anyone today. Will just check-up on your credentials." He gestured towards a nurse to do it." What are you going to call him?" I smiled as I picked up the baby. He was so small and cute. I swore then that I would find a good home for him.

"I think I'll name him Allen. After all Allen Walker has a nice ring to it. Even if his last name changes Allen is still a good name. Did you know the name Allen means harmony and noble?" Mana said calmly while studying his new charge. The nurse came back and passed a sheet of paper to the doctor.

"No I didn't. We've done all the check-ups now Mr Walker so you can take Allen home. He was lucky he didn't get ill from being left on his own. We've contacted Social services so they know you've got the child."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to take care of this little one." I waved goodbye and hailed another taxi it seemed I would be a Dad for a while.

**May 3****rd**** June 2004 Everyone's pov**

Allen was now five years old. He was average height for his age group, but he was a bit thin despite having a large appetite. His hair was a reddish brown that was shoulder length and often tied back into a high ponytail. Right now Allen was packing. For five years Mana had searched for the perfect home for Allen. Normally, this would have taken less time but, Mana was incredibly overprotective of Allen and refused to send him to a home that he called 'inadequate'. Mana had long light brown hair which was often tied back in a low ponytail. He had large chocolate eyes.

Mana had finally, settled on a home for Allen. A young widow called Jane Graceland had recently lost her husband she had wanted to adopt a child for a while. Mana had met her in person with Allen and they had both liked her. Jane worked as a manager of a small company in London which brought in a reasonable sum of money.

Allen sadly finished putting his small pile of possessions into a tiny suit case. He was upset about leaving the large flat he and Mana shared. Mana had been like a Father to him for five years ever since he found him on the streets, and he didn't want him to leave. Mana felt the same way but, he knew this would provide Allen with a better life than what he had. Mana leaned in the doorway observing Allen finish packing.

"Do you have very thing you need Allen?" Mana asked forcing a smile.

"Yes I do." Allen replied quietly. Mana bent down to hug the small boy.

"It will be okay. I'll call every day and we can video chat. You haven't seen the last of me." Allen looked up at Mana and smiled.

"Thank you Mana for always being there for me." Mana's heart swelled as he smiled to. The doorbell sounded cutting through the tender moment. Mana opened the door to find Jane standing there. Her long blonde hair fell freely down her back and her emerald eyes sparkled. She was fairly small but, very pretty.

"Hey Allen you ready to get going." Jane said happily, "Mana you can come along to if you want." Mana smiled but, declined he had already checked out the house to make sure Jane wasn't an axe murderer. Allen grinned at the sight of Jane he had really liked her when they meet. This was unusual as Allen didn't tend to like most of the people out to adopt him, mainly because they were trying to take him away from Mana. But he had liked Jane as she was warm and friendly and didn't look down upon him. Allen had spent a lot of time with her before agreeing to move in with Jane and call her Mum.

"Yes Mum I'm ready to go." Allen stated dragging his suitcase behind him. "Me and Mana already said goodbye." Allen's lip wobbled at the idea of never seeing Mana again.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll make sure you and Mana still keep in touch. Mana will also come around and see you." Jane shot Mana a look that clearly stated if he dared stand her new son up she would castrate him.

"Don't worry I will." Mana said sighing at Jane's look. Allen ran over to hug Mana one more time before leaving with his new Mum.

**January 14****th**** 2014 Allen's pov**

Zipping the last suitcase shut on my bag, I started to carry it downstairs. Me and my Mum were moving to America today. Mum had gotten her dream job working in a large town called Haven. The town was split in to two parts the north and the south. A large family apparently owned most of the north side of the town and the south part of the town was run by an organisation. To be honest I wasn't paying too much attention to my Mum when she was talking about it. I was attending a new high school which was called Haven Academy after the town. Haven Academy was situated in a part of the town called the neutral zone which was a bridge between the south and the north.

The town did sound a bit strange but, Mum had gotten the chance to start running her own business in the neutral zone of Haven. We were going to live in a big house in the neutral zone temporarily until we found another place to live. I set my last suitcase down next to my guitar and keyboard. I loved music and playing any kind of instrument came naturally to me. Sadly, I couldn't take all my instruments with me so I would have to build up a new collection in America.

"Allen are you done packing?" My Mum asked dragging her suitcase down the stairs. I immediately ran over to help her.

"Yes. We just need to wait for the movers to come and get the bags."

"Well that's good then. Now where is that lazy social worker?" I laughed at this. Despite Mana and Mum having similar personalities they didn't get on at all. Mana chose that moment to make his entrance.

"What do you mean lazy Jane? I'll have you know I work in a circus at weekends doing tricks." Mana complained.

"Well then you should be more punctual you were supposed to come help us move an hour ago." Mum stated.

"Now why would I take part in a move that will take my darling godson away from me?" Mana questioned while sitting down on the floor due to there being no chairs. Mum sighed.

"I sometimes wonder why I even bothered to put your name down at all when I adopted Allen."

"Jane you wound me," Mana covered his heart with his hands. "You know I only have Allen's best interests at heart. Which is why you shouldn't got to America all Allen's friends are here and the American education system is weird."

"America has a good education system and Allen will make new friends. The main reason you don't want us to move is you won't see Allen as often." Thankfully Mum and Mana's bickering was cut off by the arrival of the moving men. Mum went off to order the men around leaving me and Mana to talk.

"You know you can still back out of this if you want to. You could come live with me again until you graduate and you could stay with your friends." Mana said looking over at Allen.

"No it's okay Mana. I want to move to America even though I'm going to miss you terribly as well as the others." Mana smiled and ruffled my hair.

"You've grown up so much. I can still remember finding you on the streets when you were a baby. Now you better stay in touch young man I aspect a call each week or I'm moving to America to."

"Mana that's a bit dramatic." I said while laughing.

"I don't care I bet there are some good social worker jobs in America anyway. Jane would also love to have me live with you." Mana sang making me laugh harder.

"Mum would probably kill you if you moved in with us." I said between laughs.

"No she wouldn't. Your Mum would fall for my charms and good looks and ask me to marry her if we lived together." Mana stated proudly.

"Keep telling yourself that Mana."

"Now promise me you will call." Mana asked suddenly becoming serious.

"I will I promise." Mana smiled.

"Good. Now I believe you have a plane to catch." He leaned over and hugged me. "Now stay safe. Don't get in to anything you can't get out of. Have fun and study hard. If you ever need to escape come back to England and stay with me."

"Thank you Mana." I whispered hugging him back. "I love you Mana and I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me to Allen. Me to." Mana replied while pulling away and ruffling my hair. Me and Mum then departed for the plane.

**America**

Mum had gotten a car in America to use already so we climbed into it and headed off. America didn't seem much different to England except it was hotter and bigger. Haven was in California and was on the coast. Most of the landscape we drove past blurred into one. We finally, approached a sign. It read 'Welcome to Haven' in big bold letters. When we drove past it I felt a slight shift in the air but, quickly dismissed it as nothing. Mum drove on towards our new life.

**Noah's pov**

The Earl sat at his desk in the Ark Hall doing nothing. Road and Tyki his younger brother and sister sat on the floor doing their homework and occasionally asking him for help. Suddenly, his computer system Lero began to beep signalling a new development. Road and Tyki immediately jumped up and rushed to stand behind the Earl to see what was going on.

"Noah detected. Exorcist detected." Lero chirruped.

"How is that possible?" Tyki asked frowning. The Earl smiled.

"Tyki its quiet simple a new person has come to Haven with the potential to join both sides. Of course she or he will join our side. However, instead of the exorcist trying to kill our new member they will be trying to recruit him or her." The Earl said calmly. Road squealed and jumped up and down.

"Yay we have a new family member. And we can also steal him or her right from underneath those dumb exorcist's noses. This is going to be lots of fun!" Road sang and started to twirl around the room. Tyki and the Earl both laughed at her antics. Tyki grinned it did sound like a lot of fun. He would enjoy messing with the exorcists and having a new family member.

**Black Order's pov**

Leverrier sat typing at his desk wondering who he could make cry today. Link his trusty lap dog and assistant sat at his desk in front of him. Suddenly, Hevlaska his computer system started beeping. Link calmly got up and walked over.

"Noah detected. Exorcist detected." Hevlaska said calmly. Link stared in shock at the screen wondering how one person could have the potential to work for both sides.

"How interesting, a person with capabilities to work for both sides. The Noah have no doubt already got this message so we must inform the other exorcists immediately. Link I want you to personally find out as much as you can about this new kid." Leverrier ordered. He was already plotting about how he could use this new underling against the Noah.

"Yes sir." Link said and walked back to his desk to spread the message.

"The Noah will also want this kid so we must be prepared to prevent him or her from falling to their side." Leverrier stated, before going back to typing.

**Everyone's pov Allen's car**

As Jane drove towards Haven Allen had no idea just what he was getting in to.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but, I wanted to get most of the boring bits out of the way first.**

**Apologies a head of time for any mistakes I make regarding America as I have never been there and I don't know hardly anything about it. I live in the UK so most of my information on America will be coming off the internet. The town Haven is completely made up and not based on anything.**

**A few things to clarify before I begin Neah and Mana have no relationship and Neah isn't a Noah but, works for them. All the Noah are going to be brothers and sisters and new members are adopted into the family. These changes are to make the story flow better. Please review with suggestions and pairings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing and following my story as well as adding it as a favourite. Jane is a character I have made up and there will be a few people I make up in the story. All the Noah are going to be in their human form at the moment as well. **

**Chapter 2**

**Allen's pov**

As we drove into town the buildings went passed me in a blur. We finally arrived at a large house. Compared to England most houses in America were massive. The one we were staying at had a cream front porch and a swimming pool. Haven was very hot in contrast to England were the weather was always unpredictable. The house consisted of a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, two bedrooms with two bathrooms which led in to them, a study and a room in the roof for all my music equipment and a seating area.

The living room was sky blue with cream furnishings. A large flat screen TV took up one wall. A fireplace was in the middle of another with mirrors either side. The couch was large and took up a lot of space. The kitchen was black and white with an island in the middle of it. An opening in the wall led into the dining room. The dining room was the colour of emeralds with wooden flooring. A large table took up most of the room and the walls were covered in paintings. All these rooms were on the ground floor.

On the second floor were the bedrooms, the bathrooms and the study. Mum's room was lilac with a big bed and a wardrobe. Both bathrooms were sapphire coloured with a shower, a bath, a toilet and a sink. The study was Mum's which was a beige colour with lots of high tech equipment. My room was the colour of rain clouds. My bed was king sized with ruby sheets which was my favourite colour. There was a small wardrobe next to the bathroom door in one corner. In another there was a dark wood desk with my crimson laptop on it. I also had a balcony leading out on to the garden. You could see the sea in the distance over the house tops.

In the roof room half of the space was devoted to my music equipment. The other half was a longue area with a small TV. There was a lot of light provided through a skylight which led out on to a small area on top of the house. It had railings around it and a little bench.

I stood in my room putting the last item of my clothing away. America seemed nice from the vague glimpses I had seen of it. Mum was opening her cupcake business in the neutral zone of town. She had called it 'Candy Cupcakes'. Mum loved baking and cooking which was a good thing seeing as I had an enormous appetite. The store was located just next door to our house which was handy. Mum was already there setting up so I headed down to join her.

**Candy Cupcakes**

The shop front had a large window with the words Candy Cupcakes written upon it in bold sparkly letters. Inside the floor was made up of black and white tiles. Little tables with white chairs were dotted randomly around the places. The counter was made out of marble and the case containing the cupcakes was made of glass. A black board behind it had the names of the cupcakes and other delicacies my Mum cooked written upon it with prices. A counter below that housed drink making equipment with cooking equipment. I headed into the sliver kitchen behind the store front where only employees were allowed. Mum ran around it baking frantically.

"Need any help?" I asked. My sudden appearance caused my Mum to jump.

"Allen don't surprise me like that. And yes I do. Go grab the icing sugar from the store room." I quickly ran off to get it. I passed through the small staff room which had a little TV and coffee making facilities. A tiny couch took up one of the walls. The store room was packed. The room was quiet large and made up of lots of shelves. I quickly grabbed the large bag of icing sugar and ran back to my Mum. We spent the next few hours baking and setting up the store. Mum had not yet advertised jobs for the store so I was the only one besides her working there. The store was set to open tomorrow as I also started school then. I was going to be a freshman which was basically going up to year nine or ten in England.

"Knock knock." Echoed through the shop startling me and Mum. We weren't excepting any visitors.

"I'll go get." I said while Mum balanced countless baking trays.

"Thanks Allen! If it's a customer tell them we won't be open till tomorrow. But if it's someone looking for a job show them around." Mum said while setting down the trays.

"Okay." I replied while taking of my apron. I walked out to the front door to see a girl about my age standing at the door. She had short spiky navy hair which stuck up. Her violet eyes stood out against her pale skin. The girl wore a short black gothic dress with stripy tights and combat boots. Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw me.

"Hello! My name Road Kamelot and I'm looking for a job!" Road said waving her arms around empathising her point. It was clear she was very excited about something. I unlocked the door and Road immediately hugged me. I felt my lungs start to constrict.

"It's nice to meet you Road. My name is Allen Walker and can you please stop hugging me I'm finding it hard to breathe." Road blushed a little and let go.

"Sorry Allen I'm just really happy to meet you."

"Do you usually hug random strangers?" I enquired curiously, as Road's eyes travelled around the store.

"Only if they are cute!" Road sang while grinning. I couldn't help laughing. Road was a little strange but she seemed really nice and fun.

"I'll show you around Road." I showed Road all the rooms and pointed out the toilets which were decorated in a black and white theme. "This is my Mum." I said introducing Road to her in the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Walker." Road said politely while holding out her hand.

"It's actually Ms Graceland as Allen's adopted but call me Jane." Mum replied shaking her hand. "So Road you are interested in working here?"

"Yes! I love sweet things and I've always wanted to know how to bake them." Road sang jumping up and down in excitement. Mum and me exchanged amused looks.

"Well that's as good a reason as any. Do you have any experience before this?" Mum asked while Road calmed down.

"No. But I like working especially if it's fun." Road said seriously for once.

"Well that's fine. After all everyone has to start somewhere. I'll just need your parent's or guardian's permission and some references from people you have known for more than three years." Mum said smiling. Road face broke in to a huge grin and she jumped up and down.

"Yay I got my first job." She cried out while spinning around the kitchen. Me and Mum laughed as she danced around.

"Yes Road you did. At the moment me, Allen and you are the only ones working here so there will be a lot of work at first. However, Allen you're done for the day so you two can hang out if you want." Mum said simply before going back to baking. Road ran up and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. We sat down in the dining area of the store.

"So Allen tell me about yourself." Road asked curiously.

"Well I've just turned fifthteen. I moved here from England because Mum got offered her dream job here. I like playing any kind of music and eating. I also read a lot and play games like Poker. I'm going to start Haven Academy tomorrow and I'm going to be a freshman."

"That's great Allen were attending the same school! I'm going to be a freshman as well. In fact most of my family goes to Haven Academy but we just call it Haven High or Purgatory."

"So Road," I said mimicking her, "tell me about yourself." Road grinned.

"Well I'm also fifthteen though I look younger. I've lived here all my life on the north side of town. I have a large family with lots of brothers and one sister. I like playing games especially with dolls as well as eating sweets. I like shopping and spending time with my family."

"That's cool it must be nice having such a large family." I stated which caused Road's eyes to light up.

"Yes it's wonderful. I'll have to introduce you to them soon I'm sure they'll like you like I do." I blushed slightly at her comment.

"Thank you Road." Road smiled back at me but suddenly her phone rang.

"Sorry Allen I just need to take this." Road said getting up and walking outside. I sat waiting for her. Road seemed really friendly which made me glad as I at least knew someone at my new school. Road dashed back in.

"Sorry Allen I have to go now as my family needs me. It was lovely meeting you! And I hope we can hang out in school tomorrow I'll introduce you to all my other friends and family." Road said quickly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you to Road and I would be very happy if you showed me around." I said which made Road grin at my words.

"Bye Allen see ya tomorrow!" Road waved before running out of the store.

"Bye Road." I called after her. The sky had already gotten dark so I went back to my new home.

**Noah mansion everyone's pov**

Road ran in to find Tyki and the Earl sitting at the dining table. The room itself was large and spacious and made out of marble. The table took up most of the room and pictures hung on the walls surrounding it.

"So Road did you get a job." The Earl enquired as Road took her seat.

"Yes I did! I met both Allen and his Mum. For a normal human she's quite nice."

"Well that's good. We don't have to worry then about her mistreating our newest family member. What's Allen like then." The Earl asked. Road face broke it to a wide grin.

"He's really cute and he is starting school tomorrow as a freshman. He said he likes playing any kind of music as well as eating and reading. He also likes playing games like Poker." At the mention of Poker Tyki became doubly more interested in the new member. Nobody else in the family could play his favourite game. Tyki made a mental note to meet and befriend Allen as soon as possible.

"He sounds like an interesting boy." The Earl remarked.

"Yes he is. Allen's really nice as well and he agreed to hang out with me as well tomorrow."

"Careful now Road you don't want to scare the poor boy off now." Tyki said casually. "You're starting to become a little obsessed."

"I'm not." Road said angrily glaring at her brother.

"You two stop fighting now." The Earl ordered immediately shutting up his two younger siblings. "I have a meeting with the Black Order about Allen now. So please don't fight until I come back. Also the rest of the family will be arriving soon so be on your best behaviour."

"Yes Earl." Both Tyki and Road said at the same time.

**Neutral zone meeting place**

The Earl grinned at Leverrier who sneered back at him. Both of the men were the current heads of each half of the town of Haven. The north side was owned by the Noah and was controlled by the Earl. The south side was controlled by the Black Order which was run by Leverrier.

"I take it you called me here not just to look at my lovely face." The Earl mocked Leverrier. Leverrier's thick eyebrows twitched in irritation.

"No I did not the reason I have called you here is to discuss Allen Walker."

"What's to discuss?" The Earl grinned at the puny man in front of him. "He's going to join our side and become a member of my family. And nothing your pathetic Order does will change that fact." The Earl stated confidently.

"Earl you shouldn't be too cocky my side fights for the light yours for the darkness. If Allen Walker doesn't want to go to hell with the rest of your evil family he will join our side." Leverrier said coldly.

"Leverrier the whole world is already going to hell; my side is just exposing human's true nature. Unlike you we don't force people to join our side they come of their own freewill. Which if I'm not mistaken your God gave to them." The Earl said his grin widening.

"This meeting is over Allen Walker will join our side not yours." Leverrier snapped and walked away. The Earl smile only grew larger.

"That's where you're mistaken. Allen Walker already belongs to us he just hasn't realised it yet!" The Earl murmured and looked up at the star filled sky. Everything was going according to his plan.

**Thanks for reading in the next chapter there will be lots of introductions to characters. However, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it as I'm going away again soon. Thank you all for the support and the next chapter is going to be quiet long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys like I was saying in my over fanfiction this is the last chapter I'm posting before I go on holiday. I intend to finish both History Rewritten and Welcome to the Noah's side. All the Noah are in their human forms at the moment. Thank you everyone for the support and reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

**Haven High otherwise known as Purgatory Allen's pov**

I had walked to school making sure to arrive early. The school was pretty much deserted because of this. The corridor walls were painted white with some random scribbles on them. The floor was made of a shiny plastic surface with some scuff marks on it. Lockers lined the corridor walls. Unlike in England the lockers were bigger reaching the floor instead of having other lockers above them. Classroom doors were made of thick dark brown wood with numbers on them. I knocked on the school office's door.

"Come in." A woman called out. I pushed open the heavy oak door. Sitting behind a plastic desk was an average height woman with short ginger curly hair. She had thick eyebrows over chocolate eyes. The lady also wore tight fitting clothes and a necklace hung out from her collar. The room was light and airy with a blue carpet and windows. The plastic desk was covered in paperwork, a phone and a sign saying 'Miss Fey'.

"Miss Fey I'm new. My name is Allen Walker. I'm here to pick up my timetable." I said nervously hovering in the doorway.

"Well come in then Principle Lee will see you now." Miss Fey said before going back to her paperwork. I walked up to the door behind her and went in. The next room was filled with tons of paperwork. A desk poked out from the sea of paper. Behind it sat a young man. He wore white clothes and his dark black hair was partially hidden under a hat. His dark eyes were framed with glasses.

"Hello Mr Lee. I'm Allen Walker I need my timetable." I said while smiling at the man trying to make a good impression. Mr Lee smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Allen. Please just call me Komui lord knows everyone else does. Now I'll just get your time table." Komui said while digging through the stacks of paperwork. He finally found the one he was looking for and pulled it out triumphantly.

"Here's your time table Allen." he said passing it over to me and a map of the school campus as well. "I wrote down which locker you got as well as its combination." I smiled looking down at my time table it wasn't so bad the room numbers were written under it.

"Thanks Komui." I said while finding out my locker was right next to the music classrooms.

"It's no problem Allen. Now there are some rules you need to be aware. Number one under no circumstances what so ever are you allowed to date my little sister Lenalee. Number two there are some dangerous people who go to this school from the north part of town you shouldn't get involved with them." I frowned slightly at this. Road said she was from the north side and she didn't seem really bad. Maybe it was only a few people that caused trouble from the north side then not the majority.

"And number three do your best to behave and stay out of trouble." Komui finished not noticing me frowning at him.

"I'll take into account all that you have said sir. Also don't worry I won't date your sister who I haven't even met." Because I'm gay I added mentally. Komui looked at me doubtfully.

"You haven't met her yet though. Lenalee is the most beautiful girl ever! She has her own unique charm that makes every guy fall for her. I have to fight them off with my robots." Komui declared as I raised my eyebrow. If anyone sounded like they wanted to marry Lenalee it was Komui, he was like the extreme definition of brotherly love on steroids.

"Well I can assure you that I won't fall for your sister." I said sighing.

"Yes brother believe it or not people don't fall in love with me on the spot." A high pitched voice said from behind me. I turned to see a girl with long dark green hair done up in two ponytails. She wore a long black dress a cross poked out from under it. Violet eyes stood out from her pale skin. She was pretty I admit but personally I thought Road was better looking not that I was interested anyway.

"Anyway I'll show you around." I flinched slightly at her words thankfully both siblings didn't notice. Even though I had only just met Lenalee she seemed a bit whiny and I had already promised to meet Road.

"Thanks for the offer Lenalee but a friend of mine already offered to show me around." Komui and Lenalee both looked surprised.

"Who?" Lenalee questioned. I felt a bit uncomfortable it seemed like Lenalee and Komui were just a little too interested in my life.

"Oh no." I said glancing at the clock. "I have to meet her now." I lied rushing out. For some reason that pair unnerved me so I felt like I had to get away. I always trusted my instincts which had saved me from lots of scuffles. The corridors were now packed I headed to my locker to put my stuff away. Somehow I managed not to get lost which was a shear feet all on its own. I easily got lost and Haven High was fairly big hopefully I would only get lost about fifty times before I had the school memorised. I headed in the direction of my first class, it was Math. However, predictably I got lost as the hallways cleared I started to panic. I then bumped in to someone and nearly fell over however; strong arms caught me stopping me from falling.

"Oh my God I'm sorry! I'm new here and I don't know where I'm going." I said frantically looking up from a large chest to find… the best looking man I had ever seen. He had slightly pale skin and his bright dark eyes stood out from it. He had a mole under one eye. His dark wavy hair was held back in a high ponytail. He wore an ivory top with a black jacket and trousers. I couldn't help blushing and the man smirked and chuckled a bit at might expression.

"No problem boy. I'm always happy to help cute people like you." I blushed increasingly at his words.

"Why are you calling me boy you must only be a couple of years older than me?" I questioned while willing my face to stop turning my favourite colour and return to its pale complexion.

"It suits you boy. In addition you were to busy falling to introduce yourself." I could feel my face heating up even more at his words.

"I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Allen Walker and I've just started going to this school. I'm also a freshman." I said holding out my hand. The guy smirked at me and shook my hand.

"Tyki Mikk. I'm a sophomore." Tyki said holding my hand for a little longer than necessary. "Now you said you were lost."

"Yes." I held out my timetable for Tyki to see. His eyes darted across it.

"The door you need is just there." He pointed to a door only a few feet away from me.

"Oh." I said a fresh wave of embarrassment descending upon me. Tyki laughed at my facial expression.

"As much as it pains me to say I guess this is good bye boy for now. Unless you want to skip class with me." I shook my head at this. "Well then I'll be seeing you around very soon." Tyki said while smirking as he headed off. I gulped slightly and headed in to Math.

**Tyki's pov**

I smirked as I walked along while avoiding the annoying hall monitors. Allen was simply adorable. He had been blushing as red as rubies through are whole encounter. He was just the definition of cute with his floppy dark brown bordering on red hair. His sliver eyes drew me in as well. Despite his casual clothing which leaved much to be desired I had already developed a crush on the boy.

"Sorry Road Allen's definitely going to be mine not yours." I said out loud to no one in particularly. I headed outside to smoke. One of the advantages of being part of the noah clan was the super healing abilities. I could smoke as much as I wanted with my lungs remaining clean and in perfect order. I couldn't wait to see Allen again and launch the first part of my plan to woo him.

**Math Class Allen's pov**

I was sat next to a guy a with ginger hair he wore an eye patch covering one of his eyes the other was a vivid green. He wore a headband keeping the majority of his hair out of his face. He wore a jacket over a black top and blue jeans.

"Hey I'm Lavi. What's your name" He whispered to avoid the teacher hearing him.

"My name Allen it's nice to meet you." I replied quietly. Lavi grinned at my response.

"What class you got next?" I showed him my timetable. "That's cool I'm with you for a lot of your classes. I'll walk you to the next one if you want?"

"Yes that would be great thanks." At least this way I wouldn't get lost as easily.

**Outside Math**

"Okay Allen." Lavi said while stretching his arms. "I'll give you a quick introduction to everyone important on the way to English." Lavi said grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"Fine then." I said laughing as Lavi pulled me through the corridors. His behaviour reminded me of a hyper active bunny.

"That's Yu Kanda." Lavi said conspirately to me. He pointed at a boy with long navy hair with dark eyes. His pale skin stood out against the dark clothes he was wearing. "Unless you want to piss him off call him Kanda. He owns a sword and he's not afraid to use it." Lavi then pulled me on to the next person.

"That's Chaozii." Lavi said pointing to a burly man with dark chocolate hair and eyes. "He's a muscle freak and slightly brain dead and immature (**my personal opinion of Chaozii in D Gray Man**)." Lavi then pointed to Lenalee. "Next you have the famous princess who is spoilt to high hell. Both Lenalee and Chaozii are extremely religious and take every word in the catholic bible as fact." Lavi then pointed to a guy covered in bandages with a hood covering his face. "That's Daisya he plays football but dresses like a mummy."

"Now that's all the kids in are year that live on the south part of town and support the Black Order. Now that's Alma he used to be Kanda's best friend but he hates the Black Order and works for the Noah family instead now." I was a bit confused at this but Mum had said something about a feud going on in town. Alma had dark spiky hair with purple tints and his eyes were brown. He wore colourful clothing. "Then you have Chomesuke. To let you in on a little secret I fancy her. She's a neutral party" Lavi said. Chomesuke was a slim girl with light brown eyes and hair. She wore a light pink dress.

"That's it for are year. Now in the year above you have Krory who wants to be a vampire." Lavi said pointing to a nervous teen with pale skin and black and white hair. He wore a black cape and had sharp teeth. "Then you have Noise he can't see but he has amazing hearing abilities." Noise was a tall man with light brown skin and dark red hair. His eyes were shut tight. "And last but certainly not least you have Miranda. Now she cries a lot just to let you know ahead of time." Miranda was a pale woman with dark hair and bags under her eyes. "And that's it for all the good church going folk that support the Black Order. Now you have Suman who used to work for the Black Order but he turned traitor so they don't talk to him now." Lavi said pointing at a pale man with dark hair and eyes. "Then you have Eliade she works for the Noah family as well." Lavi said pointing to a tall woman. She had golden hair and light brown eyes.

"Now that's the end of our little tour sadly we didn't run into any of the Noah clan." Lavi said as they were outside the door of English. "See you around Allen." Lavi waved and headed off.

"Bye Lavi." I called out. Thanks to Lavi I had pretty much got an idea of what most people were like in the school. However, it also left me with more questions about the mysterious Noah and Black Order. One thing was for sure Haven was turning out to be a lot more complicated than Britain.

**Thanks for reading please leave any suggestions for any pairings as the only two decided yet is Allen x Tyki and later Lavi x Chomesuke. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the support and reviews. I've decided some of the pairings:**

**Allen x Tyki**

**Lavi x Chomesuke**

**Alma x Kanda**

**And one sided Lenalee x Allen**

**As for other members of the Noah clan and Black Order most of the ones I haven't mentioned yet will be in university or working in the city. Like in the manga more of the Noah will arrive in the town later.**

**Chapter 4**

**English classroom Everyone's pov**

Allen entered the classroom early. The classrooms in the school were all decorated the same with ivory walls and plastic flooring. The tables were made out of wood as well as the chairs. Like in England the front wall of the classroom had an electronic whiteboard on it. The back wall had two boards on it with various English works. Allen quickly introduced himself to his new teacher as the class filled in. She told him to sit where he wanted.

**Allen's pov**

"Allen come sit with me." Lenalee called out while waving to the seat next to her. I tried not to cringe at her advances. I didn't have anything against Lenalee but she seemed a bit false to me. She just seemed way too keen on getting to know me and it was making me uncomfortable. Thankfully I was saved by Road who had just walked in.

"Sorry Lenalee. Allen has already promised to sit with me." Road said while smirking and pulling me to back of the classroom. Lenalee looked angry at this but couldn't reply as the teacher started talking.

"Okay today kids we are starting a new term on Shakespeare. I want you all to have read the play The Taming of the Shrew in two weeks' time." The class let out a collective groan at the teacher's words. "Now now settle down there are copies in the library for you to borrow. Today though I want you to discuss with a partner your thoughts on the play. If you don't know what it's about then guess. I have important matters to attend to." The teacher then sat down and started writing something. The class then started talking.

"So Allen how do you like Haven High so far?" Road said while ignoring the teacher's instructions.

"I like it here. Though I don't really get why a feud seems to be going on."

"Well if you like at lunch I could give you the low down. We can't talk about at break as there isn't enough time." Road said smiling.

"That would be great. I just keep getting mixed messages from lots of different people. It's really confusing."

"Well me and my family can clear it up for you at lunch you can come sit with us. At break if you want I could show you around the school."

"That would be great! Thank you Road. To be honest I've already gotten lost once today and it turned out the door I wanted was only a few feet away." Road laughed at my statement. "It's not funny you know how embarrassing it was when the guy I asked just pointed at the door. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me." This only caused Road to laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Allen." Road said between laughs. "But your sense of direction sounds terrible."

"I know. I'm hoping I don't get lost more than fifty times." Road giggled at my expression.

"Your funny Allen. What classes do you have so I can show you the classrooms?"

"On Monday I have Math, English, History, Geography, Sport and Study. Then on Tuesday I have French, English, Music, Math, History, Geography and Etiquette. On Wednesday I have Cookery, History, English, French and Geography. Then on Thursday I have Science, Study, Music and Self Defence. And finally on Friday I have Math, Theology, Cookery, Theology again and Study."

"That's cool Allen along with English I have with you History, Sport, Cookery and Theology. My cousins are also in History and Sport. You will also have Science with them. Though I should probably say in advance you don't want to work with them in Science as their experiments will likely blow up in your face. Theology is a blast I have made it my personal mission to say inappropriate things to annoy the church people."

"That's great Road. What are your cousins like and what do you mean by church people?"

"I don't have to tell you what my cousins are like as you'll meet them soon. By church going people I mean Lenalee and her friends. Most of the south part of the town is heavy on the church. Any free thinking is sacrilege. That means anyone who is gay, a lesbian, is fat, dresses a little inappropriately, has tattoos or other carvings in their skin, sleeping around or curses are going straight to hell in their eyes. And believe me I'm just skimming the surface here there are thousands of other rules as well."

"Well that sucks I guess as I'm gay." I said without thinking. Road blinked a little at this.

"Damn all the cutes ones are either gay or in a committed relationship. It is such a shame if you were straight I would have definitely snapped you up." I grinned at this. I liked Road she took everything in her stride and didn't treat me any differently after learning my sexual orientation.

"Thanks Road I would be happy to be your boyfriend if I was straight as well. Thanks as well for accepting my preferences." Road grinned at my words.

"It's okay instead of being your girlfriend I'll just settle for being your best friend deal." I laughed at this. I had only just met Road and she had already firmly wormed her way into my life.

"Deal Road. But just so you know our relationship is not going to be one with any kind of romantic benefits." Road pouted at this.

"Drat and here I thought I was going to be able to get you anyway." We both laughed at her joke as the bell went. Road pulled me out of my seat and passed Lenalee. She looked angry for some reason at Road who just ignored her.

**Outside History Everyone's pov**

"And here at last we have your next classroom." Road said while gesturing with her hands. Both she and Allen were out of breath from running around the school on a quick tour in their twenty minute break.

"Thanks Road. We should head in I imagine the teacher would like to see me quickly before class starts." Road nodded at Allen's words as they headed in. An elderly man sat behind. He was mostly bald with one stubborn tuft of hair standing up on his head. His face was wrinkled and black marks circled his eyes. He wore dark clothing.

"Hello I'm Allen Walker sir." Allen said introducing himself as Road took a seat at the back of the classroom.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Walker. I'm Mr Bookman. As you seem to know Miss Kamelot well sit by her at the back."

"Yes sir." Allen replied taking a seat next to Road. The class began to fill in, the guy Lavi pointed out Kanda took a seat at the front as well as the guy Chaozii. At the ring of bell two people burst in the door. They were both boys one had long golden hair which was tied back and the other had dark blue hair. They both had pale skin and wore fairly revealing clothes and make up.

"Ah Mr Bondomus how nice of you to join us now go take your seats." Mr Bookman said before taking the register.

"Yes sir." They both chorused before sitting beside Road and Allen. As Bookman finished the register the class started chatting. He clapped his hands to get their attention.

"For this term we are looking at the Cold War. Now I want you in teams of four to match up some of the American fears in the Cold War. There is an envelope in front of you with various pictures in it. Separate the untrue pictures from the right ones. Your time starts now you have 10 minutes."

"Who's this Road?" The blue haired asked pointing at Allen.

"This is Allen the one I told you guys about. He's my new best friend so if you do anything to bother him we can play a fun game of dodge the candle." The twins paled at Road's words as Allen looked confused.

"I'm Allen Walker it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Debitto Bondomu." The blue haired boy said.

"And I'm Jasdero Bondomu." The golden haired boy said.

"Together we're Jasdevi." Both boys chorused, while miming guns and shooting themselves as they laughed. Allen raised his eyebrow at this and Road sighed.

"I'm sorry about their behaviour. I'm convinced my cousins were dropped on their heads as babies and have never gotten over it."

"It's fine Road. Their behaviour kind of reminds me of the four year olds I had to babysit in England."

"Two minutes left." Mr Bookman's vice called out.

"Oh no." Road cried. "We aren't going to finish the task." She said while looking down at the numerous pictures.

"It's okay Road we already learnt about the Cold War in my old school." Allen reassured her while easily separating the cards.

"Oh my God you're a life saver Allen. I usually never get any work done with those two." She said pointing at the twins who were giggling and talking about guns. "Cute, musical and with brains as well you're really the full package. Whichever lucky boy gets you will truly be blessed."

"Stop it Road your making me blush." Allen said while going red.

"I know." Road said clapping suddenly. "As your best friend I'm going to make it my mission to set you up with best boyfriend ever." Road said gleefully her mind was already spinning with ideas and possible candidates.

"Thanks Road but I really don't need help with my love life. It would take up to much of your time anyway." Allen said nervously not liking the look on Road's face.

"Nonsense Allen it would be my absolute pleasure."

"But-"

"Okay class times up." Allen was cut off mid-sentence by Mr Bookman. The rest of the class passed non-eventfully. Road then walked Allen to his Geography.

"Bye Allen. I'll meet you outside your class for lunch. I know your teacher always lets her class out late." Road said before dashing to her next class. As she left Lavi arrived.

"Hey Allen, how has your day been so far?" Lavi asked as they walked into class.

"It's going good I've met lots of interesting people." Allen then quickly introduced himself to his female teacher and sat down next to Lavi at the back. Alma walked in and took a seat at the back and then Kanda and Daisya came in and took a seat at the front and the rest of the class filled in.

"So I've heard you've been hanging around with Road." Lavi said conspirately as the teacher droned on about lakes.

"Yeah so." Allen whispered back.

"Nothing I was just wondering that's all. I'm neutral you see so I was wondering what side you would pick."

"Lavi you're confusing me." Allen stated while scrunching up his face.

"Don't worry Allen I'm sure Road will explain soon." Lavi chuckled. "In fact there may be a time when you look back on this and wish you hadn't known for longer." Lavi's eyes suddenly went misty then as he was clearly remembering something.

"Lavi." Allen said while poking him which snapped Lavi out of his memory.

"Sorry Allen I just got a little distracted. Anyway any ladies caught your eye." Lavi said smiling and winking at him though you couldn't really tell with eye patch Lavi was wearing.

"Lavi I'm gay." Allen said plainly. Lavi looked shocked for a second then grinned.

"That's great Allen. The less competition for the female's attention the better. So tell me any guys catch your eye. Don't be afraid to say me as I'm extremely sexy as you can see." Allen laughed at this.

"I'm sorry Lavi you're not my type. But there is this one guy though he's totally out of my league." Lavi leaned forward at this.

"Oh, do tell. I'm an expert in the romance department I'll have you two together faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Allen laughed again at this.

"Well I like Tyki Mikk. And I know he's probably not even gay and I only just bumped into him but I can't help it." Lavi leaned back in his chair at Allen's words and gave a low whistle.

"You sure know how to pick them Allen. Tyki's the sophomore all the boys want to be like and all the girls want to date. He even makes me consider swinging that way."

"I know it's hopeless isn't it." Allen said and sighed. He then looked out the window forlornly.

"Not really."

"Huh." Allen's attention immediately snapped back to Lavi.

"I forgot to mention the little known fact that only yours truly is privy to. Tyki's bisexual. I saw him kissing a guy once on the way home from school. He asked me not to tell in exchange for some information. And I have not broken my vow of silence till today to tell a bro in need."

"Thanks Lavi." Allen said grinning.

"No problem Allen what are friends for, if not to help each other out in times of dire need." Lavi said while also grinning. The rest of the lesson flew by with Allen and Lavi talking about their hobbies. True to her word Road waited for Allen as he was let out three minutes late.

"Let's get going Allen." Road sang grabbing Allen's arm and pulling him along in the direction of the cafeteria. Lavi laughed at the scene before heading off. "I have to introduce you to my older brother he's just the right kind of person for you." Allen laughed at this as he was dragged along.

"Road I thought I told you I don't need your help in the romance department. You also promised to tell me about the feud."

"Yes yes I know. But you I'll introduce you two first then we can talk. Believe me when I say you two are perfect for each other." Allen smiled at this as he was dragged towards the cafeteria. Unbeknownst to him Allen's whole world was on the brink of a major change.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. All the things Road says about the church is true I looked up each one. Jasdevi don't have a last name in the manga so I used their Noah name for it instead. In America from all the TV shows I've watched the teachers call the students by their last names not their first. In England our teachers call us by our first****names please correct me if I'm wrong, though I'm going to stick to the teachers calling the students by their surnames. The topics Allen is covering in school are ones I have learnt about recently so I know a lot about them. Thank you all for the support and please do review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys I changed the cover image of Welcome to the Noah's side as I think the one I use for History Rewritten will look better. After some after thought based on the reviews I'm only going to have Bookman call his students by their last names. Thank you for all the support and reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

**Cafeteria everyone's pov**

The cafeteria was a huge room with the same plastic floor and white walls as the rest of the building. The tables were made out of plastic as well as the chairs. You could see the kitchen through an open window behind a long counter where lots of different foods were displayed. Dinner ladies stood behind the till and food, they were serving the students. Allen stood in line with Road as the dinner ladies pilled food on to his plate. Allen paid at the till and then got cutlery for him and Road.

"Thank you Allen." Road said smiling as he put the cutlery on her tray. "Lets go outside I'm sure my brother is already there but my cousins will probably be skiving."

"Sure Road but remember you promised to tell me about the feud." Allen said as he walked behind her.

"Don't worry we'll explain. Oh look there's Tyki." Road said happily as she increased her pace to get to the wooden table Tyki was sat on.

"Wait a second Road did you say your brother was Tyki." Allen said as he ran to catch up with her. Tyki grinned as he looked up at Allen and Road.

"Hey boy told you I'd be seeing you soon." Tyki said while smirking at Allen who had gone slightly pink. Road looked in between the two.

"Oh so you two have met then." Road said sitting down as well as Allen.

"Yes I had the pleasure of helping Allen out early. Though I forgot to mention you were my little sister Road." Tyki drawled out while winking at Allen causing him to blush more. Road grinned at the two of them. She was already planning ways to get Tyki and Allen together.

"You two are so cute together. Tyki you should ask Allen out before he gets snapped up by some other guy." Road said sweetly as Allen face became bright red.

"No Road he doesn't have to." Allen said while looking at the food in front of him.

"Oh boy you mean you wouldn't go out with me? I'm hurt I thought we had more of connection than that." Tyki said sadly but his grin didn't match his voice. "Well I just guess I'll have to seduce you till you say yes then." Allen head snapped up at Tyki's remark.

"No that really won't be necessary Tyki. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. And Road didn't you say you were going to tell me about the feud. Allen said quickly trying to avoid the subject of him and Tyki dating.

"Yes I did. Well basically the town is kind of split in to two different parts the north and the south with neutral bits in between them. Me and Tyki are part of the Noah family and our older brother Adam who most call the Earl runs the north side. An organisation called the Black Order runs the south side. Ever since Haven was founded there have been conflicts between us and the Black Order. The conflicts started from the fact that the whole south side of town is highly religious and follow the catholic faith. Where as the north side of town is more open and diverse." Road said calmly and began to eat her food.

"Okay that makes sense but how come when I was talking to Lavi he said there were neutral people and church people?" Allen asked curiously as he started eating his food.

"Oh so you met bookman junior then. Well most people who live on the south part of town end up joining the Black Order from a young age. We call those people exorcists, finders, crow and then you have some special founding families as well. Lavi probably pointed out to you some of the people belonging to the church." Allen nodded at Tyki's words. "Well they were probably exorcist they tend to cause the most trouble for our part of town. Neutral people are like you who haven't chosen a side to belong to yet."

"That does make sense but Lavi also said some people had turned traitor or worked for your side." Allen stated.

"Well most people on the south side of town have been raised believing in the church. However, some people break free of its clutches and come work for us for their own reason. The church then turns it back on these people. Our side is made up of us Noah, akuma and skulls." Tyki said calmly while biting into an apple.

"If you want to you can come over to our house and Adam can explain to you about each side in more detail. Then I can introduce you to the rest of our family as well." Road said smiling at Allen.

"Sure I would love to but I'm busy most nights working. But I have the weekend free. So I could come over then if you're not busy."

"That would be great Allen I'll tell Millene you're coming over on Saturday then." Road said excitedly.

"Sure who's Millene though?" Allen asked curiously as Road started texting on her phone.

"It's Road's pet name for our older brother. Because he's the mayor of the north side of town Adam has the title of the Millennium Earl. Most people just call him Earl as we said already. Adam's the guardian of most of our family as our parents are out of the picture."

"Anyway Millene says you can come over any time and feel free to stay the night if you want." Road said smiling as she put her phone in her pocket.

"That's cool Road though I'm not sure if I could stay over I'll have to ask my Mum." Allen said while finishing off the last bits of his lunch.

"Well we can ask her tonight as I'm working. Tyki could you drive us to Candy Cupcakes as you already have a car and license." Road asked sweetly as she had also finished off her lunch.

"I guess so. But I would like cake as a reward." Tyki said while grinning at Allen whose blush had returned.

"Allen how are you getting to school by the way?" Road asked curiously.

"Oh I'm walking. The school's only 30 minutes away from my house anyway." Allen said smiling.

"Well that won't do I'll pick you up from now on at 8:00 and drive you home with Road." Tyki said while grinning at Allen's shocked face.

"No I couldn't possibly cause you that much trouble." Allen said while waving his arms in the air to emphasize his point. This caused both Road and Tyki to start laughing.

"Honestly Allen it's no trouble your house is on our way to school. Plus Tyki just wants to spend more time with you." Road said while grinning at Allen who's face had turned bright red again.

"Um okay then." Allen said as the bell rang.

"Come on Allen we need to go to Sport now." Road said and grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him towards the building. Tyki waved before heading off to his next class.

**Changing rooms Allen's pov**

The changing rooms were split into three different sections. I went to stand by Lavi who was already getting changed. Alma was also in Lavi's section and a few other boys I didn't know. In another section stood Road's cousins who were twins Road had told me and a few other people I also didn't know. In the last section was Kanda, Chaozii and Daisya with some other boys. There wasn't any interaction between each section and the boys in each just chatted to each other.

"Hey Allen." Lavi said to me when I started to get changed.

"Hi Lavi, our people in this section neutral?" I asked curiously.

"Yes I see Road explained to you about the sides. Everyone here except Alma doesn't care about the feud. Alma works for the Noah but doesn't like to be around them which is why he's in this section."

"Oh that makes sense." I said as I finished changing into my sports costume. The top was white and it had navy shorts to go with it and socks. I also wore blue trainers and I had tied my hair back to keep it out of my face.

"So are you ready for war my friend." Lavi said sombrely putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean Lavi?" I asked.

"Well now we are going into combat my comrade. Like the civil war in America the north and south are gunning for each other. They will not be happy unless they spill blood. And we neutrals are going to be dragged in to it as well." Lavi said while putting his hand over his chest and looking heavenwards.

"Lavi your being dramatic aren't you?" I questioned. I mean how bad could it really be?

"Oh how innocent you are Allen you have no clue what hell you're getting into." Lavi said. "Well let's go then. The day of reckoning has arrived." I laughed at Lavi's choice of words as we entered the large sports hall. The floor was made of wood with different markings on it. The walls were painted white and made of stone.

"Okay boys and girls today you're going to be working together." The sports teacher said while blowing a whistle.

"Oh thank God a beacon of light in the darkness." Lavi said while looking over at the girls. Road then ran up to me and hugged me.

"Yay Allen we can work together! Lavi you can be on our side as well." I grinned at Road's words while Lavi gave a mock bow.

"Princess I will do whatever it takes to fight in your name today." Both me and Road laughed at his words as Road let go of me.

"Okay students get into two groups of equal numbers today's game will be dodge ball." The teacher said as some students set up a row of balls across the hall separating it in to two sections.

"I love dodge ball!" Road said while grinning. The students around us split into two different groups I noticed that the south side was one group and the north side which I was on was another group.

"Now I want a fair game. Nobody crosses the line dividing the hall. If you are hit walk around the side of the line to stand on the benches. You can still play if you can walk so I don't want any excuses. When you're on the bench you can't harm the person. If the person on the bench catches a ball thrown to them without the ball touching the floor they can go back to their side. If the ball hits you above the waist you are not out. If it's below the waist you are out. If someone catches a ball without it dropping the person who has thrown it is out. Now ready steady GO!" The teacher called out.

Everybody raced towards the balls. I grabbed a ball and faced my opponents. I recognised Lenalee who was glaring at Road. Kanda was also there and was glaring at Alma on our side. Chaozii was standing next to Daisya and was glaring at me and Lavi. I honestly didn't know what I had done to upset him. I threw my ball towards Chaozii and it hit him on the side of his leg. A ball then came towards me that I dodged. I could only thank God that Mana had the foresight to sign me up for fighting classes at a young age and acrobatics classes as well. If the rest of Sport was anything like the chaos it was now I would need them. Each side was gunning for each other like Lavi had said. Slowly the numbers began to grow smaller till each side was left with only a few players.

On our side were the twins, Lavi, Road, Alma and me. All through the game Road had been knocking people out with brutal efficiency. The twins had formed a tag team with Jasdero blocking the shots and Debitto firing them. Alma had also taken people out with no remorse. Out of the six of us only Lavi had been knocked out once but I had thrown him the ball to get him back in. I had a feeling Lavi was trying to impress Chomesuke who was watching from the side-lines.

Facing us was Kanda, Daisya, Lenalee and Chaozii. Daisya was great at dodge ball as well as Kanda. Both Lenalee and Chaozii had been knocked out once but someone had thrown them the ball to get them back in. There had been casualties on both sides as the game had become more vicious. A whistle blow stopped both sides from throwing the balls.

"It seems we're down to our last people standing. Twins I want you to sit this one out so it's four on four." The teacher said calmly.

"Yes sir." The twins chorused as they walked to the side-lines.

"Now put your balls back in the centre." We all then put our balls back on the line. "Now once you're hit you're out so be prepared. I'll give you one minute to have a team talk." The teacher said. Me, Road, Lavi and Alma went into a group huddle.

"Okay guys I'll get Kanda." Alma said confidently.

"I'll get out Lenalee." Road said smiling.

"I'll go for Chaozii which he won't be expecting. So Allen that leaves you with Daisya to take out." Lavi said.

"Okay then that's sorted then." I replied. We all put our hands together and raised them breaking apart to face our opponents.

"Okay teams GO." We all rushed forward. Lavi quickly threw his ball at Chaozii taking him by surprise. I dodged a ball aimed at me and threw one at Daisya. He caught it but it had bounced before hand. Daisya threw a ball at Lavi which caused him to go out. It was three on three now. Each side cheered for its players. Lenalee was the next to go as she was hit on the leg. Kanda then managed to get Alma out with a blow from behind. I then managed to hit Daisya resulting in me and Road on one side and Kanda on the other. Kanda threw a ball at Road who dodged while I threw one at Kanda taking him by surprise. The ball hit resulting in our team winning. Everybody on our side cheered.

Me and Road were swarmed by people congratulating us. Lavi and Chomesuke were talking in a corner while Alma was talking with a bunch of people. The twins were messing around. The other team were consoling themselves.

"That was great Allen!" Road said smiling and hugging me. "We really showed them."

"Yeah we did." I said and laughed. Road grinned and stopped hugging me.

"Do you want to be on the same team next week?" Road asked.

"Sure it's fun playing with you guys anyway." Road squealed at my remark and hugged me again this time tighter. "Road can't breathe." I gasped out.

"Sorry Allen." Road said loosening her grip. "I'm just so happy that you're on our side even if it's just for Sport."

"Yes I guess so." I said smiling, we broke apart to get changed.

"Allen I'll meet you at your locker after class." Road called out as she disappeared in to the mob of girls going to the changing rooms.

"So what did you think?" Lavi said grabbing me and pulling me to the changing rooms.

"Well it was just like you said it was. I'm sorry for doubting you." I said giving Lavi my best apologetic look.

"It's okay mate you didn't know anyway. Plus you saved me from behind enemy lines so all's good."

"Yeah I guess so." I said laughing as we started getting changed.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. In the next one you'll get some fluff warning a head of time. I hope you liked this chapter as I'm kind of putting my own kind of spin on the characters. Please review I would love any ideas you would have of friendships or enemies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys thank you all for the support and reviews. **

**Chapter 6**

**Haven High Allen's pov**

I tapped my pencil on the desk in front of me as the minutes ticked by. My last period was Study and I didn't have anything to do. I knew nobody in this period. So far school seemed interesting. I had met a hyper girl who had somehow dragged me into being her new best friend, Road's equally hyper and annoying cousins, Tyki Road's older brother who may have a crush on me or was just a massive flirt, Lavi a guy who was also hyper but funny and a lot of supposedly extreme religious people. As class finally ended I walked out to find Road waiting for me.

"Allen." Road called out and ran up to hug me. People stopped and stared at us.

"Road stop it you're making a scene." I said laughing as she continued to hug me.

"I don't care. None of them are my friends or family anyway." Road said stubbornly.

"Fine but shouldn't we be going now." I said grinning down at Road.

"Yes your right." Road said as she detached herself from me. "After all I wouldn't want to delay your and Tyki's reunion anyway." Road said cheekily before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the car park.

"Road it's not a reunion I only just met him today." I called out as I was dragged through the halls and out into the car park. Tyki was leaning against a black Mercedes-Benz it was the latest model. "Wow." I said looking at both the car and Tyki.

"Well thank you boy." Tyki said chuckling at my amazed expression. "You can sit up front, Road sit in the back."

"But Tyki I always sit in the front." Road whined.

"Yes well now I have another person to give a lift to and he is definitely cuter than you are. So sorry sis but from now on the back of my car is your new home." Tyki said while climbing into his car. I blushed at his remark while Road grumbled about Tyki. We both then got into the car. Tyki immediately switched on the radio as he drove us the 15 minute journey to my house and Candy Cupcakes next door.

The café was fairly full with lots of different people in it. Mum stood behind the counter as she served the customers. She spotted us as we walked through the door.

"Allen sweetie take Road and your friend around the back as I just finish serving the customers." Mum called over the crowd.

"Yes Mum." I replied as I led Tyki and Road to the staffroom behind the counter.

"What a lovely café boy. Your Mum seems nice." Tyki said taking a seat.

"Yes she is." I said smiling. Mum came in a few moments later.

"Hello Road your guardian sent over all the details so you can start now. You'll be working the same shifts as Allen. I thought today I could start teaching you the basic recipes while Allen mans the counter." Mum said smiling. Road jumped up and down at Mum's statement.

"Yes I would love to learn how to cook." Road sang happily.

"Cool then go put an apron on from the store room. At the moment I'm working on a uniform for you guys and me so until then you two can wear what you want as long as it's appropriate." Mum said as Road dashed off. "Allen are you okay being on counter?"

"Yes Mum." I said calmly as I got up and left.

**Tyki's pov**

Allen's Mum then turned around to me after Allen and Road had left.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. It's just that the café has been so hectic today. I'm usually more laid back." Allen's Mum said.

"It's okay Ms I understand." I said smiling and offering my hand. "My names Tyki Mikk and I'm Road's older brother."

"It's nice to meet you Tyki I'm Allen's adopted mother Jane Graceland but call me Jane." Jane said smiling and shaking my hand.

"Yes well both of them forgot to mention that my older brother Adam has offered to let Allen stay over at our house this weekend. I'm also going to drive both of them to and from school." I said lightly. I knew the Earl wanted Allen to join his side as soon as possible as well as the rest of us. Allen's Mum could become a problem if she stopped us from seeing Allen or if she joined the Black Order's side.

"Oh well that's okay as long as it isn't a trouble for you. I know Allen's responsible and can take care of himself anyway." Jane said sweetly. I was glad that Jane wasn't going to be a problem as it was obvious she and Allen were close. It would be awkward after all if we had to separate them in some way. Well now all I had to do was ask her permission to date her son.

"Jane I would like your permission to date Allen." I asked nervously. I fully intended to date Allen even if she said no but it was always easier if you got on with your partner's parent.

"How gentlemanly asking my permission. Personally I don't mind who Allen dates as long as he's happy. Of course I'll show you how skilled I am with a knife if you hurt him though." Jane said grinning at me as I suppressed the urge to gulp. She sounded like my older brother Sheryl whenever a non-family member got too close to Road. I had a feeling Jane and my family would get along nicely.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it." I say smiling.

"Well that's good. But it's not me you have to worry about."

"Oh what do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Allen's Uncle Mana lives in England and he's hugely overprotective of Allen. I'm pretty sure when he hears about you he will get on a plane and come castrate you for daring to show an interest in Allen." Jane said calmly.

"Well he sounds… nice." I said unsurely.

"Yes well personally I don't really like Mana but he means a lot to Allen. So just one piece of advice I will give you is to try and get on with him when Allen introduces you. Now I must be going I have to teach Road how to bake after all. Please tell Allen to give you a free cupcake off the menu for driving him around. Oh and good luck Tyki." Jane said smiling as she headed into the kitchen.

I pondered over what Jane had said. She seemed nice like Road had said for a sub human. Mana could be a problem but he was in a different country so he couldn't do much from so far away. I headed back into the main area of the café the crowd seemed to have thinned down for now and Allen was just serving one customer. He looked unbelievably cute in an apron over his white top and black trousers. I waited patiently for my turn as the last customer sat down. I grinned at Allen as I leaned against the counter.

"So boy did you miss me." I asked cheekily as Allen blushed.

"Of course not you were only in a room a few feet away from me." Allen said as he tried to be sarcastic and failed miserably.

"Yes well your lovely mother has given me permission to choose a cupcake off the menu for free." I said grinning at Allen.

"Yes well which one would you like it?" Allen asked curiously.

"You." I said smirking as the boy's face turned a lovely shade of red. I couldn't help teasing him; Allen always had the most delightful reactions.

"Yes well I'm not on the menu." Allen spluttered.

"Shame as I fully intend to have you anyway." I said grinning as Allen only grew redder.

"Just which cupcake would you like?" Allen asked nervously.

"I think I'll have the Guilty Pleasure." I said smirking as Allen turned an even brighter red as he went to fetch the cupcake. I couldn't help admiring his butt as he went.

"Here you are." Allen said smiling brightly as he placed a large chocolate cupcake in front of me. The cupcake was beautifully crafted with a butterfly on the top and sprinkles. The butterfly reminded me of my pet Teases at home.

"I hope you like it." Allen said giving me a nervous smile.

"Oh I'm sure I will boy next time I'll definitely have to try A Slice of Heaven." I said smirking as Allen blushed again. "Tell Road I'll pick her up later after her shift has ended. Bye boy." I said as I got up to leave with my cupcake.

"Wait just let me package it." Allen said as he put the cake in the box. He handed it over to me again as a faint blush graced his cheeks. I chuckled at his expression.

"See you soon boy." I said as I blew him a kiss before exiting the cafe.

**Allen's pov**

I could still feel the blush on my face Tyki had left as he exited the café. Thankfully nobody in the café had seemed to notice Tyki's antics. I really couldn't figure the guy out but then again I had only known him for one day. The hours whizzed by as customers came in and left the door till the end of mine and Road's shift arrived. Tyki confidently strode through the door as I finished polishing the last table.

"So boy is Road finished yet?" Tyki inquired as he sat down at the counter.

"No, Mum and Road are just finishing off decorating." I said smiling as I went to stand behind the counter in front of Tyki.

"Well that's good as I wanted to ask you an important." Tyki said smiling as he leaned forward.

"Oh what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Tyki asked grinning but I could tell he was nervous. I was a little shocked. I admit that I did have a crush on Tyki from the moment I saw him. And Tyki had flirted with me but I didn't think he would ask me out.

"Can I have time to think about it?" I asked nervously. "Tyki I do like you but I would like some time as we have only just met." Tyki smiled reassuringly at me.

"Sure boy. I'll just write down my phone number so you can call or text me." Tyki said as he wrote a number down on a napkin.

"Thank you Tyki." I said relieved.

"No problem boy." Tyki said and winked at me. Road emerged out of the kitchen then.

"Come on Tyki lets go home. Bye Allen." Road said as she gave me a quick hug.

"Bye boy." Tyki said as well as Road and he left.

"Bye you two." I called out as the door closed. I need to call Mana I thought to myself.

**Later in Allen's house**

"So you like a boy called Tyki and he's asked you out." Mana stated based on what Allen had told him. "So what's the problem?"

"It's just I've never felt this way about anyone before and we've only just met." I said.

"He's not pressuring you into anything or forcing himself on you is he." Mana asked alarmed.

"No it's nothing like that he's being a perfect gentleman Mana." I cried.

"Oh well that's okay then. Allen do what your heart tells you. If you like this Tyki go out with him. But let me know if he harms you in any way he will die a slow and painful death." Mana said as he smiled.

"Thank you Mana I needed to hear that I'll call him now and tell him. Bye!" I said cheerfully and waved as I logged off my computer.

**England Mana's pov**

I smiled as I leaned back in my chair. It was nice to hear from Allen and to find out he was doing good. Of course I was going to kill this Tyki when I met him for daring to even think about going out with my godson. But until I had my visit fully planned out and finalised with Jane I would just have to wait. Maybe Tyki wouldn't turn out to be so bad but even so he was not going to get my approval for dating my godson easily.

**America Allen's pov**

I nervously dialled Tyki's phone.

"Hello this is Tyki's phone Road speaking."

"Hey Road its Allen can I talk to Tyki." I asked.

"Oh Allen you're getting far with Tyki he only ever gives his personal number to his friends and family." Road sang.

"Yes well can you pass me on to him?"

"Nah I would rather keep you for myself. But then again I am a member of the Tyki and Allen fan club." Road debated.

"I wasn't aware we had a fan club." I said laughing.

"Yes well me and Lavi started it officially in seventh period. Anyway I'll go get him and when you're done talking I'll get your number off of Tyki's phone." Road said cheerfully and put the phone down. Tyki then picked up the phone.

"Well good evening boy. What can I do for you?" Tyki asked.

"Tyki if the offer is still on the table I would love to go out with you." I said hopefully.

"Of course the offer is still on the table. If you would like when were both free we can go on a date."

"Yes I would like that." I said smiling. "Well I'm going to bed now Tyki so bye."

"Bye boy can't wait to see you tomorrow."

**End of this chapter thank you all for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and support. **

**Any way I have great news I've adopted a new story called I Won't Leave the original 1st chapter belongs to Rin asa uchiha and I will be working in collaboration with Firediva0 while I'm writing it. The original chapter will remain the same and the main pairing of the story will be Allen x Neah the time is set right after Allen and the others return from the ark.**

**I also want to credit on archive of our own for their idea which I'll use in later chapters. In regards to what side Lavi is on he's neutral at the moment but he will switch to the Noah's side later as he and Allen become closer.**

**Chapter 7**

**Tuesday Allen's pov**

I stretched my arms over my head as I woke up. Slipping out of bed I had a quick shower before changing into a top and a pair of black jeans with combat boots. Mum was still sleeping as she didn't have to open the café till later. I started to cook breakfast when the doorbell rang. I stopped frying the eggs quickly to go get. Tyki and Road stood outside and I quickly let them in.

"Allen I missed you." Road sang before hugging me.

"Road back away from the boy he's my boyfriend not yours." Tyki said sighing and then grinned at me. I could feel my face heat up.

"I know but he's my best friend so I still get to hug him." Road said letting go of me. "Anyway since you two are dating now Allen's officially part of our family." Road sang gleefully while Tyki rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Road you two are early by the way." I said.

"Yes well we were wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast before school. None of our family can cook so we usually do this." Tyki said smiling.

"Thanks for the offer but I've already started cooking breakfast but you two can eat here if you want. I always make plenty because I have a large appetite." I offered grinning.

"That sounds great boy if you don't mind cooking." Tyki said smirking as he and Road followed me into the kitchen. They both watched me cooking as we chatted about school.

"Anyway here you go." I declared as I put down two plates in front of Road and Tyki. I had cooked a full English breakfast for all of us and we sat down to eat.

"Oh my god this food is awesome. Tyki I'm so jealous you managed to get a boyfriend that is not only sweet and hot but he can cook as well!" Road sang as she pushed her empty plate away.

"Yes Road I know I'm a lucky guy. That was amazing boy you sure know how to cook." Tyki said smirking at me as I blushed.

"Thank you guys if you want I can cook you breakfast in the morning as you are picking me up." I offered as I really didn't mind.

"That would be great boy. Anyway we need to go to school now." Tyki called out as we headed to his car after I had put the plates in the dishwasher. When we got there Tyki pressed a light kiss to my forehead before dropping me and Road off.

"Have a good day Road and Allen I'll see you both at lunch." Tyki yelled before driving off to find a parking space.

"Allen we have the same homeroom so we can go there together after we put away our stuff." Road said grinning.

"Sure Road." I followed Road to her locker that wasn't far from mine and we both dropped off our stuff. We then headed to homeroom. I sat down at the back with Road. We were chatting when Lenalee came in and walked over to us.

"Hey Allen and Road." Lenalee said glaring at Road.

"Good morning to you as well Lenalee." Road said sweetly as she grinned at Lenalee.

"Anyway Allen I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me today in the classes we share and lunch as I feel you could benefit more from it. I mean you've only been introduced to Road's friends and none of mine and they would all love to meet you." Lenalee said smiling at me and ignoring Road.

"Thanks for the offer Lenalee but I'm more than happy hanging out with Road and her friends." I said smiling which seemed to piss off Lenalee.

"Really Allen you will regret it if you don't get to know both sides." Lenalee pressed.

"Lenalee I'm perfectly fine making my own decisions. If your friends want to meet me they can introduce themselves on their own." I said calmly.

"But-"

"Lenalee you heard my new brother he wants to hang out with us not you." Road said grinning which seemed to only piss off Lenalee more as she went off fuming. "I hope you don't mind me referring to you as a brother Allen but we are practically family now you're dating my older brother."

"Sure I don't mind Road." I said smiling as Road started jumping up and down with glee.

"Yo Allen" Lavi said grinning as he sat down in a seat next to me. "Great news about you and Tyki by the way."

"Thanks Lavi how did you hear about it by the way?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Road texted me and she also gave me your number by the way. Don't worry Allen I'm not going to go around spreading rumours. But as a member of the Tyki and Allen fan club formerly known as T.A.A it is mine and Road's duty to know about yours and Tyki's relationship." Lavi said proudly as Road giggled.

"He's right Allen we won't go around talking about it. If anyone wants to know they will have to join T.A.A after all." Road said smirking as I groaned making them both laugh. My next class was French which I had on my own. When I wandered in I found that Kanda was glaring at me for some reason. I walked up to the teacher.

"Miss I'm new here but I took French in my old school. My name is Allen Walker." I said to the teacher of medium height with brown hair and eyes.

"Well that's good then it would be bad if you were a complete beginner after all. I'm Miss Clark you can sit behind Kanda." Miss Clark said with a slight French accent. Her words made me resist the urge to gulp as Kanda seemed to have some kind of problem with me. Maybe it was because I blew off Lenalee they may be friends after all. I slid into the seat behind him.

"Tsk." Kanda said.

"Excuse me do you have some problem with me?" I asked as I was annoyed at Kanda's reaction.

"Yeah I have a problem with you Beansprout you're consorting with my enemies after all." Kanda said crossly as he swung around to face me.

"I'm not consorting with anyone's enemies. I'm friends with Road and the others. Plus who has enemies what are you six or something the term is people you don't like." I said glaring at Kanda who was pissing me off more every minute.

"That's it you just made my all-time enemies list." Kanda declared.

"Seriously who has an all-time enemies list you're not six and in primary school anymore? Then again maybe you have the mentality of a six year old." I said calmly causing Kanda to stand up hissing.

"Boys settle down." Miss Clark yelled causing Kanda to sit down. The rest of the lesson passed without any incidents. I then walked to English without getting lost and sat down next to Road.

"So Allen how was French?" Road enquired while doodling in her book.

"It was awful. The teacher made me sit behind this guy called Kanda who is a complete and utter jackass and probably has the mental age of a six no three year old." I said grumpily while folding my arms causing Road to laugh.

"Yeah Kanda's like that." Road said grinning. We then got on with our work till the lesson ended. "Anyway Allen you have music next don't you."

"Yes I can't wait." I said excitedly.

"We lets go." Road said pulling me towards the music classroom.

"Wait Road it's break time I won't be allowed in yet." I said as I was dragged down the hallways again.

"Don't worry Allen Neah won't mind plus he'll love to meet you." Road said as she pulled me through the Music classroom doors. "Neah I've brought your new music student."

"Road you don't have to yell I can hear you fine." Neah said calmly as he sat at his desk. Neah was average height with unruly dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a suit with a long coat over it. "Hello I'm Neah Walker though most people just call me Neah instead of Mr Walker." Neah said grinning at both me and Road.

"My name is Allen Walker it's nice to meet you Neah." I said smiling back.

"So Allen what instruments do you play?" Neah asked getting up and walking over to me and Road.

"Well I play lots of different ones but my favourite instruments are the guitar and piano. I also like singing as well as producing my own music." I said confidently and Neah nodded at my words.

"That's good for your first music lesson I'll ask you to play a variety of musical instruments to see your level on each and at the end with the rest of the class you can perform a piece. Each music lesson I allow my students to do what they want but they have to perform what they have done at the end. If you're not good enough you get kicked out because it distracts my other students." Neah said calmly and I nodded at his words.

"Anyway I'll see you two later. Neah be nice to Allen." Road said waving before heading off to her other class. The other music students came in as she left I didn't recognise anybody. After Neah had set the class off he made me play a load of different instruments from the guitar to the flute and from the recorder to the violin. When he ran out of instruments for me to play we were in the final hour of music as it was three periods long.

"Well Allen you do have a lot of talent for music and I can see you going far. I would like it if you could sing in front of the class for the last part of the lesson as that's the only thing I haven't assessed you on. You can sing anything you want as I don't really care about swear words or darker themes." Neah said smiling.

"Sure Neah. " I said confidently while wondering what to start singing. In no time at all the performance time came about. Everybody's music choice was different some went for light happy music and others for dark gothic music. I was the last to perform and I stood in front of the class. I had decided to sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

**Radioactive by Imagine dragons**

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

Chorus-I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

Chorus

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

Chorus

As I finished the class all clapped.

"Well that's it for today guys I'll see you all on Thursday. Keep practicing and you might all one day make names for yourselves in the world of music." Neah said lazily as he waved us out. Road was standing outside waiting for me.

"Hey Road you don't have to wait for me you know." I said smiling at her.

"Yes but if I didn't you would get lost." Road said giggling. "Anyway I invited Lavi over to sit with us at lunch as well as the girl he likes Chomesuke or something as well as Alma. The twins may even show up as well. Tyki will be there of course anyway we need to get going or all the good food will be gone." Road said and pulled me towards the canteen. We stood in the queue for a while before heading over to a table where Tyki and the others sat.

"Hey boy and Road." Tyki said smirking at me as we sat down.

"Hi Tyki." I said smiling. The rest of lunch was spent with Lavi and Chomesuke flirting, Tyki flirting with me, Alma quietly eating his lunch and occasional chipping into the conversation, Road remarking how me and Tyki were 'so cute together' with Lavi agreeing and the twins just threw food at each other. Lavi and me chatted through Maths about TV shows and living in England. In History me and Road did our work while the twins were sent to the office for disrupting the class. In geography Alma sat next to me and Lavi this time and we chatted about our hobbies in between doing work.

My last class of the day was Etiquette which was mainly about telling the difference between different pieces of cutlery. Me and Alma sat next to each other as the teacher droned on. Kanda who was also in the class kept on glaring back at us resulting in Alma raising his middle finger which set off Kanda who was then told to leave the room. At the end of the day Tyki drove me and Road back to Mum's cake shop and then went off to work himself.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter from now on I'll be doing each day at a time as Allen is still meeting everyone. Thank you all for the support and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys I'm sad to say that updates will be happening less frequently from now on as I'm back in school. I should be able to write a chapter for two stories each week hopefully. I'm going into year eleven in high school which is when I take my GCSEs and it's my final year in high school before I move on to post sixteen so it's going to be fairly busy. I'm just warning you all ahead of time and I intend to finish all my stories. Anyway thank you all for the support and reviews it really means a lot to me.**

**About the last name thing the reason why Neah didn't comment was because a few of the students in my school have the same last names as each over and some of the teachers and nobody calls anyone out on it. I'm just used to it but I understand this isn't the case for most people so I'm sorry if that was confusing.**

**Chapter 8**

**Wednesday Allen's pov**

"So I add flour to this to make the thingy rise." Road pondered as she stared at the mix.

"Yes the flour will help make the bread rise Road." I said smiling at Road's lack of cooking skills. "Road you have cooked before right?"

"Of course your Mum's teaching me how to?" Road said defensively.

"It's okay you just need to add 500g." I said calmly as I took the flour and measured the amount before tipping it in.

"Oh I get it now." Road said clapping causing me to grin.

"How about from now on in Cookery I'll tell you what to do before you do it as you've already destroyed your own ingredients so you now have to work with me." I said smiling as Road pouted.

"I honestly think Miss overreacted I only blew up one of the ovens. And Jane never told me off when I destroyed hers." Road said as I shaped the bread.

"Yes well my Mum doesn't really care about those things as ovens can be replaced but good staff can't."

"Yeah that's why your Mum is one of the few people I actually like. But at least now we can work together for Cookery till I improve. Plus it also means I get to eat more of your delicious cooking." Road said licking her lips causing me to laugh. The rest of Cookery passed like this with me and Road talking and the teacher constantly looking over as she was worried Road would destroy more cooking utensils.

After Cookery I was with Road for both History and then English and we spent the time talking and doing work while Kanda and Lenalee shot us both death glares. The bell rang and it was time for lunch as me and Road got our lunch and went to sit at a table outside. The twins were ditching and Lavi had ringed in sick today which left me, Tyki, Road, Alma and Chomesuke sitting at the table.

"Hey boy." Tyki said grinning as I sat down next to him. Road and Chomesuke were talking as Alma ate his lunch.

"Hey Tyki." I said smiling back as we started to eat our lunch.

"So how was your day?" Tyki asked smiling as he started playing with my hair. I blushed slightly causing Tyki's smile to become a full on grin.

"It was good Road blew up one of the ovens so she has to work with me now and everything else was fine." I said smiling and Tyki snickered at my words.

"Yeah she tried to cook once at home and we had to rebuild part of the house that was why we were kind of shocked when she applied for a job as a baker." Tyki said grinning as he wound my dark hair around his finger.

"Well she could be a good cook she just needs experience." I said smiling softly.

"Thank you Allen I've been trying to tell that to my older brothers for years." Road said grinning as she got out a sketchbook.

"Umm Road what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sketching you and Tyki for the yaoi doujinshi I'm making." Road said grinning as a pencil somehow appeared in her hand as she quickly drew.

"Road's what's a doujinshi and yaoi?" I asked again causing Tyki and Chomesuke to laugh as Road continued drawing.

"A doujinshi is a manga story and yaoi is boy x boy love they are both Japanese words." Alma said grinning causing me to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"What Road you can't draw something like that." I said as I blushed.

"Why not?" Road said as she continued drawing.

"Well it's an invasion of my privacy and and it's weird." I said as feelings of embarrassment washed over me.

"Oh but Allen it's fun. Plus Lavi said that a picture of you and Tyki would be a saving light in the sea of illness he is swimming in." Road replied grinning as the others continued to laugh around us.

"Lavi has a cold he's not dying Road." I said sighing as the bell rang so we all headed to our different classes. I arrived on time to French thankfully. Kanda was already there looking like someone had stuck a stick up his backside. I ignored his glare as I sat down behind him. French went by quickly even though I was sat behind an annoying kid. My next class was Geography and I slid into a seat next to Alma.

"Hey Alma." I said smiling as the teacher talked at the front about rocks.

"Hi Allen did you enjoy French with Mr rude over there." Alma said grinning as he pointed to a still glaring Kanda.

"No it was boring I already know French so I can already do everything the teacher is teaching us." I said grumpily causing Alma to laugh. "Hey Alma what is it between you and Kanda?" I asked suddenly as I remembered what Lavi had told me about them. Alma immediately stopped smiling and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." I said quickly waving my hands in the air.

"Allen its fine I should tell you what happened before somebody twists it." Alma said sighing. "I know this is probably confusing for you as you're new so I'll try to make it as simple as possible.

I used to live on the south part of town and belong to the Black Order however, when I discovered how deeply corrupt that side was I decided to leave. Now Allen this is the most important piece of advice I can offer you never become involved with them. When you become a part of the Black Order it sucks away your life force turning you into a mindless religious solider. The worst part is that like quicksand it pulls you down so no matter how hard you struggle you can't leave.

When I decided to leave I literally had to fight to get out of there this of course ruined by friendship with Yu. From then on he's hated me for joining the Noah's side and leaving. I may have done some bad things in getting out of the Order but I don't regret them." Alma said softly.

"Thanks for telling me Alma." I said smiling and he smiled back. When Geography finished I headed back with Road and Tyki to work before doing my homework and talking to Mana about his plans to come over in a few weeks to see how we're doing. Mum nearly threw a fit when he said he would stay with us but he managed to talk her around to the idea.

**Thursday**

My first lesson of the day was Science and Lavi had miraculously sprung back from the dead to join me in my class. We were doing an experiment that involved turning a flame a different colour with chemicals when a loud bang echoed around the room. The twins were covered in soot and their hair was now stood up. The teacher immediately ran over and started lecturing them.

"How the hell did they manage to do that?" I asked as I watched the teacher yell at the twins who just looked bored.

"I don't know one time we were just making a potato clock and those two managed to blow up the whole room thankfully there were no deaths and only a few coma victims but they have all woken up now." Lavi said grinning.

"I can see now why you wanted to be on the opposite side of the room to them." I said seriously. After break I had one hour of Science left but it was just textbook work. My next class was study and I was stopped by Tyki on the way to it.

"Hey boy want to ditch for an hour as you've only got study and they won't miss you." Tyki said grinning causing me to blush.

"Sure but how did you know what I got?" I asked as Tyki led me outside.

"Road managed to get a hold of your schedule and sent it to me." Tyki said as we sat down underneath a tree.

"I should have known Road had something to do with it." I said groaning though I was trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah she's just like that." Tyki said chuckling. As we watched the clouds go by in a companionable silence. I was the first one to break it.

"So Tyki you promised me a date." I said as I looked over at him and again I couldn't believe my luck at attracting such a handsome guy.

"Of course I'll take you on one boy but at the moment your too busy working for me to take you out in the evening. And I can't take you on a date this weekend as you're meeting the rest of my family. In addition when you meet all of them I'm slightly worried you'll go running to the lovely south hills of Haven." Tyki said looking at the sky.

"I wouldn't do that Tyki. I really like you and I won't let something like your family get in the way." I said smiling and Tyki smiled back. Tyki then gently leaned forward and pressed our lips together stealing my firstkiss. He pulled back slightly and examined my face before crashing his lips into mine again and I moved them against his as well. We were interrupted by the bell.

"Oh God I have to go." I said breathlessly grabbing my stuff. "I'll see you later Tyki."

"Bye boy have fun in Music." Tyki said grinning as he watched me go.

"By the way that was my first kiss." I shouted over my shoulder which caused Tyki to grin even wider I didn't catch his reply as I ran through the doors.

**Tyki's pov**

I grinned as I watched my lovely boy run to the door. I would have liked to continue but I could do that later.

"By the way that was my first kiss." The boy called out as he neared the doors. His words made me incredibly happy.

"That's good boy because I think I would have to kill anybody who touched you before me unless they were part of my family." I said calmly knowing that he couldn't hear me anymore. I lit a cigarette as I looked up at the sky. This weekend Adam would tell Allen about what was really going on in Haven. I hoped he would take it well because; I didn't want him to be upset or angry with me and my family. I knew Road felt the same way as she had also struck up a close friendship with Allen. If everything went well Allen would soon become an official member of our family and help us win.

**Allen's pov**

I smiled as I played the guitar in music the kiss was still lingering in my mind. I knew I looked like a totally idiot but I didn't really care. When it came around to my time to perform I sat down in the centre of the circle and I started to play and sing.

(**Ed Sheeran- All of the Stars I don't own this song all of the rights belong to the people who made it.**)

It's just another night

And I'm staring at the moon

I saw a shooting star

And thought of you

I sang a lullaby

By the waterside and knew

If you were here,

I'd sing to you

You're on the other side

As the skyline splits in two

I'm miles away from seeing you

I can see the stars

From America

I wonder, do you see them, too?

Chorus

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead

Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed

But both of our hearts believe

All of these stars will guide us home

I can hear your heart

On the radio beat

They're playing 'Chasing Cars'

And I thought of us

Back to the time,

You were lying next to me

I looked across and fell in love

So I took your hand

Back through lamp lit streets I knew

Everything led back to you

So can you see the stars?

Over Amsterdam

You're the song my heart is

Beating to

Chorus

And, oh, I know

And oh, I know, oh

I can see the stars

From America

The class applauded as I smiled and sat down. I loved Music everybody was free to express themselves through it and all its different forms. My last class was Self Defence I got changed with Lavi and Alma and we went out into the Sports Hall all the other boys were there to.

"Okay boys this term we will be fighting using hand to hand combat. The new kid will fight with me till I have properly assessed his abilities till then you guys warm up by sparring with each other." The coach ordered. He was a tall muscular man with lots of scars running across his body. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. "Okay kid what can you do?" The coach said as the other boys wandered off.

"I've had fighting lessons in numerous martial arts since I was a kid and I got taught how to throw knives at a circus." I said calmly and Coach raised his eyebrow.

"Well that's good but I'll still have to test you." And that's how the hell began. Coach repeatedly put me through the ringer both physically and mentally as he tested me not only on hand to hand combat but on weaponry and mind skills to. Finally, I was allowed to collapse on the floor at the end of the training session and Coach loomed over me.

"I must same I'm slightly impressed Walker. Your hand to hand combat skills are good; you can throw knives well, fire a gun properly and fight with a sword. However, your mental skills need work and there is always room to improve at things you're good at. From now on you'll work with me till you improve your mental skills before I match you up with anyone." The Coach said. "Now go home." I got changed as the other boys had left already Road and Tyki were waiting for me outside my locker.

"Thank God if you had been any longer Tyki would have gone looking for you in the boy's changing rooms." Road said grinning as we grabbed my stuff and headed towards the car.

"Yes well I got held up by the demon sent from hell to make my life a misery." I said tiredly causing both Road and Tyki to burst out laughing.

"So you've met the coach then." Tyki said smirking.

"Yes and he's evil. The worst part is I have to work with him again until I improve enough." I said as Tyki drove us to the café.

"Well that means he's obviously got faith in you Allen as coach normally throws the new kid to the pack of raving wolves who all know how to fight better than him. The fact that he wants to keep training you means he thinks you can really go far." Road said grinning.

"Anyway here we are." Tyki said grinning before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on my lips causing Road to squeal. "See ya later boy and Road." Tyki said winking before driving off.

**Thank you for all the support and reviews I really appreciate you all for reading my fanfictions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys thanks for all you great people out there who are following Welcome to the Noah's side as the count has now gone past fifty At the moment I'm awfully busy as my teachers are loading me down with homework so I'm having to write only one chapter for one of my stories each week. But on the bright side it gives me lots of time to plan each chapter before I start writing it. Anyway thanks for all the reviews.**

**Coach is an oc by the way as well as most of the teachers as the generals and science technicians mainly have important jobs around the city or are in school.**

**Chapter 9**

**Friday Everyone's pov**

Allen smiled at Road as he sat down beside her in Theology.

"Hey Allen ready for an hour on the fun ways of religion?" Road asked grinning as she observed Lenalee walking into the class and glare back at her.

"Yes from the way you've talked about it this class should be funny." Allen said smiling as he waved Alma over.

"Hi Allen and Road." Alma said grinning at Allen as he sat down next to him. Ever since talking to Allen about his personal life Alma and Allen had become close friends with Lavi whining about Allen replacing him. Allen personally thought it was amusing that Lavi was put out over Allen making another close friend. Kanda walked into the room and glared at Allen and Alma before taking a seat close to Lenalee.

"Class for the first part of today we will be talking about talents. For 30 minutes read up on them in the bible and discuss them with the person sitting next to you. Then afterwards we will have a group discussion." The teacher ordered. Road yawned as she leant back on the desk and put her feet up. Alma used a copy of the bible to fan himself.

"Umm aren't you two going to do what the teacher said?" Allen enquired at their odd behaviour.

"God gave human's talents for them to use and it's a sin to not use them." Road said as she observed Lenalee excitedly flicking through the pages of the bible.

"We've had the same lessons drilled into us since kindergarten Walker. They just keep going over them again each year to try and turn us all into good little Catholics and Christians." Alma said bored as Road nodded.

"Yeah he's right. It's the Black Order's influence on the school they make them teach these lessons on God but they don't teach anything about other religions. That's why it's so fun in group discussion time to annoy the good church going folk a bit by pointing out the flaws in their sacred texts." Road said smirking as Allen nodded in understanding.

"Yeah they taught us similar stuff in England though we called it CRS and it was on Christianity and Islam." Allen said calmly.

"That's one of the things I dislike about the world the prejudice you get because you believe in a religion others don't share." Road said crinkling her nose up in disgusts and glaring over at Lenalee. Allen and Alma nodded at her statement.

"Okay group discussion time class let's have the new kid start us off. So Allen what is your opinion on talents?" The teacher said smiling over at Allen.

"Well sir I believe that we don't get given talents we develop them on our own. You could say that a ballerina is talented at dancing, but it must have taken years of experience and hard work to get her to that level of skill. In addition, you have people who are talented at breaking into houses for example and other illegal endeavours. My question is if God gave us talents to use and abuse why give people the talent to commit crime." Allen said clearly causing both Road and Alma to clap as well as half the class. The rest of the class just glared at Allen and Lenalee looked sad and angry at the same time. It was obvious from the difference responses of the audience who was on the Noah's side or the exorcist's side.

"What a truly interesting opinion Allen! I've no doubt you'll be an excellent addition to our group. Does anyone want to challenge Mr Walker?" Lenalee immediately stuck her hand up at the teacher's words. "Yes Lenalee."

"To answer Allen's question it is part of God's plan and is a test to see if we are are truly worthy to live in his kingdom. Just because you have the talent to do evil doesn't mean you have to do it! Everybody has a choice as all humans have free will." Lenalee said proudly as she shot Allen a meaningful look as half the class clapped and the other part glared.

"To counter my dear friend Lenalee," Road said grinning as she watched Lenalee flinch in disgust. "God gave us talents to use so he must then want people to rob banks and kill people as they have the talent to do so." Road purred as Lenalee looked horrified while part of the class booed and the rest clapped.

"Yes well Road you would know all about killing people would you not." Lenalee said glaring as Road just smirked back at her as the teacher cleared his throat.

"Well students that's the end of our first lesson so I'll see you after periods three and four for our two hour lesson." The teacher said easily dismissing the class. Lenalee walked up to Allen, Road and Alma as they were about to leave.

"Allen I know you think you're doing the right thing, but you're wrong Road's manipulating you. Road's highly dangerous and won't think twice about hurting you if you displease her." Lenalee said firmly.

"I would never hurt my family exorcist so stop trying to get Allen to join your little party and run back to your God." Road hissed venomously.

"Road's right Lenalee she's one of my best friends so stop being mean about her and my other friends." Allen said before walking out with Alma leaving a stunned Lenalee. Road grinned at her before leaning in.

"Allen's one of us sweetie the faster you realise this the better. He's going to become an official member of our clan soon and unlike you annoying pests he will actually be serving our true God. Lenalee go crawl back to the hole you live in as Allen's a Noah." Road said as her grin became larger and she went to find Allen for Cookery.

"This isn't over Road not by a long shot." Lenalee muttered determinedly before going off to see her brother.

**Cookery Road's pov**

I grinned as I sat on the counter watching Allen concentrate on cooking. The stupid teacher had assigned us to make a pie and I wasn't allowed near the knives. One of the black Order's annoying sheep had managed to convince my teacher that if I had a knife I would stab someone. Okay I might have done but in my defence it was hard not to when I was constantly surrounded by whinny humans. My brother Sheryl would definitely be hearing about this and the teacher would be lucky if she didn't get sacked. Miss was only annoying anyway I had learned more about baking and cooking off of Allen and his Mum in four days than I had for my entire life.

Humans though were just stupid in general especially those annoying exorcist's. How dare Lenalee think she could turn Allen against us? Allen was family though he may not know it yet. I smiled fondly as I watched Allen's look of utter concentration as he chopped up the chicken. He was so cute with his reddish hair and slivery eyes. It was a pity he was gay but I could settle for being his best friend and older sister.

I was beyond happy that Allen hadn't been enamoured by the Black Order and their false promises. Allen fit in well with our side after all. Usually Alma was anti-social especially when it came to anything involving the Black Order, but know he was one of Allen's friends and was actually opening up and talking. It was the same with Lavi though the red head was cheerful and funny before it was only an act which anyone with a brain could see. However, since meeting Allen he was actually having fun and making friends. If my hunch was right when Allen joined our side Lavi would follow.

The best part was Allen had no idea that his simple presence was making things better. He looked up at me smiling.

"Road I'm sorry you're not allowed to help me the whole knife thing is ridiculous." Allen said guiltily with a look on his face that would make anyone's heart melt.

"It's alright Allen my older brother will be able to sort this issue out when I get home. Plus I'm enjoying watching you cook and I know this leads me to more of your delicious cooking." I said and Allen laughed which caused me to grin. I loved making him happy which most people would find unusual due to my sadistic side which I showed to most of the world. After all I only showed my soft side for my family and close family friends.

I was so happy Allen had come to town it was great to finally have a younger brother who actually looked younger than me and would play with me. I was technically the second oldest in my family, but because I didn't look it I had to result to calling most of my younger brothers older instead to fit in with the human image we portrayed to the rest of the world. Allen wasn't like the rest of my family either he was more soft and gentle and got on well with humans. But I could tell underneath it all that Allen had a backbone of steel and was highly brave. Allen was already my brother and he always would be as well as the rest of my family.

**Theology Everyone's pov**

Allen smiled as he sat down with Road and Alma. Road was still moaning about how divine Allen's pie was. Alma was flicking paper at Kanda that somehow managed to hit even though he was at the front of the room and Alma was at the back. Kanda glared at Alma but he appeared to be restraining himself from wringing Alma's neck. Allen was grinning at the whole display which only increased Kanda's anger. Lenalee appeared to be sulking at the front which caused Road to grin and start whistling a random tune.

"Alright you lot settle down we have a lot to cover in these two hours. Now the topic of this time is love like before I want you to find examples of this in the bible. But this time the work will be in silence and you have to copy down the examples." The teacher ordered and the class obeyed. When about 50 minutes had passed the teacher stood up from his desk.

"Now class if you have found more than ten quotes I want you to write down what love means to you in your books." The Teacher said lazily.

Allen pondered the question before writing down, 'love to me is a feeling of warmth and caring. When you love someone you will do anything for them and them for you. There are different kinds of love for different types of people.' Allen grinned down at his words happy at the results.

Road wrote down, 'love is when you care deeply for a person like my family. I love all my family and I would do anything for them.'

Alma wrote down, 'love is something you can't control and it hardly ever fades away. Love is painful and it doesn't work out unless you're lucky. Love is complicated and strange.'

Kanda wrote, 'love is a stupid emotion that gets in the way. Who needs love when it can hurt so badly?'

Lenalee wrote, 'love is blind it's a force of nature you can't help falling in love with someone you shouldn't. Love binds and ties people together like family, friends and… lovers.'

"Okay class I won't ask you to read your definitions out of love as I know some must be quiet personal. Anyway let's discuss love in the bible for the last 30 minutes. Yes Tewaku."

"Love in the bible is between a man and a woman usually they are married and live happily together even though they may struggle through tough times." Tewaku said calmly as she played with her long hair. Like before half the class clapped and the other stayed silent.

"Very good Miss Tewaku, but what about same sex unions?" The teacher asked.

"They're viewed as wrong and are usually punished by death. One of the biggest sins is committing adultery or sleeping with a person of the same sex." Some of the class clapped at Tewaku's words but the rest booed and hissed. Allen and Alma both went rigid in their chairs and glared at her as well as Road and the majority of the class. Even Kanda looked slightly uncomfortable at the situation.

"That's not right!" Allen said standing up defiantly. "Yes same sex unions may be seen as wrong for the majority of the bible, but one of the most important messages I think you are missing is the fact that God is mean to love all of us so he must love us even though we are gay, bisexual or lesbians. Furthermore, if God has a problem with this he shouldn't have given us free will. Personally, I would rather live my life loving who I chose than live a lie based on the bible's teachings!" Allen said firmly and the majority of the class burst out into cheers and wild clapping. Road was grinning like an idiot and cheering as well as Alma. Kanda had a smile on his face which he would deny for the rest of his life and Lenalee looked horrified.

"Well Mr Walker you make a fine point and with that said it's time for you all to be going to seventh period." The teacher ordered as the class got up. People congratulated Allen on their way out.

"Oh my God Allen that was an amazing speech." Alma said grinning as Road nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes it was really thrilling." Said a smooth voice from the door.

"Tyki you heard to?" Allen said blushing as Tyki shot him a very seductive look.

"Yes I was just on the way here to tell you two that I can't give you a lift today as the Earl has demanded me go see to some urgent business when I heard your lovely speech." Tyki said grinning.

"That's fine Tyki I'll just get the twins to drive us to the cafe and me back later." Road said calmly.

"Yes I'll pick you up tomorrow morning Allen so you can stay with us for the weekend." Tyki said grinning.

"Okay Tyki I'll see you then." Allen said smiling gently and leaned forward and kissed Tyki. Alma wisely chose to leave the room, while Road slid her phone out of her pocket and snapped a few photos.

"By the way boy you were really sexy when you stood up and said that speech." Tyki murmured against Allen's lips. Allen blushed.

"Thank you Tyki. I better be going to class now." Allen said smiling as he ran to class to avoid being late.

"Road please send me one of those pictures." Tyki asked and Road smirked.

"Of course Tyki pet." Road said grinning as Tyki flinched at the nickname.

"How do you think he'll react when he learns the truth about us and our side of war?" Tyki asked.

"Truthfully I don't know I believe he'll it take more or less okay. Allen's smart and he is already questioning what he's been told about God and all the false religions. I just hope he will accept all the knowledge we give him so he can officially become a noah soon." Road said smiling.

"Yeah I know." Tyki said as he ruffled Road's hair.

"Tyki don't do that I'm the older one so I should be the one doing that." Road said pouting as Tyki laughed.

"If you don't want me to ruffle your hair then grow a few inches. Anyway gotta go." Tyki said grinning as Road shouted his name in annoyance.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. Please review and thank you all for reading. In the next chapter a lot of things will be happening just warning you all ahead of time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys thanks for all the reviews and followings. This chapter will be LONG which is why it's taken a lot of time to write and a lot of stress. The Earl in this story isn't going to look like he does usually in his Noah form instead he's going to look more like his human form.**

**Chapter 10**

**Allen's house Allen's pov**

I nervously packed my stuff. It would be my first time meeting the majority of Road's and Tyki's family and I really wanted to make a good impression. I really like Road as she is an amazing person and is always caring with me and the others. But, I do get the sense that she is hiding some parts of her personality from me. Tyki is a wonderful guy as well, and I think I'm falling for him. But, I also get the sense he is hiding things from me. I sighed as I zipped up my bag, originally I had planned to just stay overnight but Road had gently persuaded/forced me into spending the whole weekend with the Noah family.

I could hear the doorbell ringing as I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs. Mum had gotten some more help in the café so me and Road would have the weekend free as well as Wednesdays and Fridays. I opened the door to find Tyki standing there. He looked hot as always in black jeans and a leather jacket with a white button top.

"Wow boy you look good." Tyki said grinning looking me up and down.

"Thanks so do you." I said smiling and I can proudly say I only blushed slightly.

"Ready to go." Tyki said offering me his arm.

"Sure I can't wait to meet the rest of your family!" I said taking Tyki's arm and walking to the car.

**Tyki's pov**

I tapped nervously on the car's wheel on the way to Allen's house. Allen would be finally meeting the rest of my insane family and finding out the truth. I just prayed that he wouldn't freak out. I got out my car and rang the doorbell of Allen's house. I could hear movement and the door was pulled open by Allen. He looked sexy in dark blue jeans and a dark red t-shirt and black boots. After exchanging a few words I pulled Allen towards my car.

"So Boy just to give you a heads up my family can be… um kind of strange sometimes." I said nervously as I drove towards the manor me, Road, the Earl and the twins were currently living in. The twins had moved in the same day that Allen had arrived as they had somehow managed to blow up the large flat they shared. Sheryl my over protective and perverted brother had wanted to meet/ kill Allen the moment he learned that I had gotten myself a boyfriend. Road had managed to calm him down by threatening to never speak to him again if he in anyway hurt Allen. Plus my threats to behead him if he didn't accept my relationship helped to. But, I still wasn't sure how Sheryl would react to Allen when he actually met him.

Thankfully, Lulubell and Skin were coming on Sunday to meet Allen so he shouldn't be too overwhelmed at first. Then again the Earl could be just as over the top as Sheryl and the fact that Allen had been scouted for the exorcist as well as the Noah only increased the Earl's excitement at having a new family member. I was pulled out of my internal debate by Allen's voice.

"It's okay Tyki I've gotten used to strange people after attending school for a week." Allen said smiling slightly. God this boy was going to be the death of me being so cute and gorgeous at the same time.

"Yes well that's true." I said laughing slightly. "After all Haven High is full of oddballs."

"You're right about that. There's a boy in my class called Kanda and he just keeps on glaring at me and we've already gotten into an argument over him being a toddler. Plus Lenalee is just so over the top and keeps on preaching about how you guys are terrible when she's just so fake and annoying herself!" Allen said going in to a full on rant mode. I laughed at Allen's observations he had hit the nail over the head.

"Yeah you're right about them. Just come to me and Road if they really start kicking off and you can't handle it. Alma would help to and I'm pretty sure the twins would be happy to kick their asses. Though I'm seriously happy you didn't take the God squad's words for fact or me and you probably wouldn't be going out and I doubt you would even be friends with Road if that happened." I said grinning while Allen huffed.

"No way would I be friends with people who would shun me for my beliefs. I'm gay and proud of it and if that bothers them they should go fuck off. Pardon my French of course." Allen said looking annoyed causing me to laugh.

"Glad to hear it boy. That fiery determination is one of the reasons why I like you." I said as Allen blushed bright red.

"Yes well I like you to because your funny and you make me happy even when you tease me which is annoying by the way." Allen said and blushed darker. My heart beat a little bit faster at his words damn I was properly falling head over heels for this boy.

"Yes well I'm just incredibly sexy as well which just adds to the package. And I also like you for your talent in cooking and love of music. You're are also totally adorable and you can deliver speeches that make people rise to their feet and cheer." I said and Allen blushed even harder. How on earth did I manage to snag the perfect boyfriend? Really fate must love me or something, because she had given me Allen who words couldn't really describe and was a Noah to boot.

"I'm not adorable or cute." Allen said blushing even harder which you wouldn't believe was possible seeing as how ruby red his face was before.

"Yes you are Allen dear; don't try to deny it…" I said in a sing song voice while Allen grumbled slightly. "Oh look where here." I added grinning while Allen's mouth dropped open.

**Allen's pov**

Black intricate gates loomed before the car which opened allowing Tyki to drive through. The walls surrounding the property were a light white and the grounds were made up of a forest. Tyki drove along a cobbled path and we emerged into a clearing where manicured lawns stretched before us leading up to a huge house which resembled some of the English estates I had been to. The walls of the house were painted white like the fencing around it and the place had lots of windows and balconies. Tyki drove into a large parking area.

"We have to have a large area for parking because the Earl throws multiple balls and galas." Tyki explained as we exited the car. He grabbed my hand and led me up to the front door of the mansion. The place had a large front porch which was covered by a balcony that seemed to surround the first floor of the manor.

"Well boy as soon as you enter these doors your life will forever change." Tyki said solemnly.

"Tyki you're just being dramatic." I said rolling my eyes. Tyki looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Maybe I am but promise me whatever you hear won't change how you feel about me as well as Road now." Tyki said looking worried.

"Sure I promise." I murmured as Tyki seemed to brighten. "Is one of your older brothers going to tell me stories about you when you were a kid perhaps?" I asked trying to figure out why Tyki was acting strangely.

"Probably Adam and Sheryl love embarrassing me and I'm sure they will jump at the chance to." Tyki said smiling back and the tension in the air lifted. The door was then thrown open and a blur of purple raced out and hugged me.

"Allen!" Road squealed as she engulfed me in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here we are going to have so much fun!" Road added grinning up at me. She was wearing a dress that was dark purple with black lace trimmings and a skirt with different lengths and trimmings at the end of them. She was also wearing black high heel shoes and white and black stockings that reached her knees.

"I know Road I'm looking forward to it. You look lovely by the way." I said smiling which caused Road to grin even wider.

"Thank you Allen I love this dress I got it in the big shopping centre near us. You should come shopping with me next time. You look hot as well by the way, it's such a shame you're not straight." Road said sighing.

"Yes he isn't straight Road so please let go of my boyfriend." Tyki said grinning slightly as he handed my bag to a maid.

"The Earl's busy at the moment and the twins are joining us for dinner so right now it's just us and Sheryl in the house." Road said smiling as she let go of Allen. "First I thought we could show you around the house Allen then we can introduce you to our older brother. Sheryl at the moment is busy studying politics which he is majoring in at Haven College as well as minoring in media and communication studies."

"Wow that sounds boring." I said honestly causing Road and Tyki to laugh.

"Yes well Sheryl is gearing up to be a politician like Adam is. Personally I don't have the head for politics so I'm probably going to go into business." Tyki said smiling.

"That's cool I'm hoping to go into the music industry though I also like cooking." I stated.

"Well after tasting your cooking Allen I'm pretty sure that you would be famous as soon as you went in to the catering business. And as for your music you must play or sing something for us soon." Road said smiling.

"Sure I would be happy to. Road what are you thinking about studying?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm I'm not really sure at the moment. I could go into fashion design like Lulubell I suppose or I could just drop out like Skin." Road pondered.

"Don't you dare little sister you're going to go to college like the rest of us excluding Skin of course." Tyki said warmly ruffling her hair.

"Fine but I'm probably going to study graphic design and art. Anyway enough of school, Allen it's time to show you around the house." Road said grinning grabbing my hand and pulling me in to the manor and Tyki grabbed my other hand.

"This is the foyer it's a bit over the top and leads to most of the rooms on the ground floor. The stairs lead up to a balcony overlooking the foyer with doors dotted around it." Tyki said as we entered a large room with red wood flooring and stone stairs leading up to a balcony with red wood fencing going around it. A chandelier hung down from the ceiling lighting up the red rug in the middle of the room. The lower part of the wall was decorated with wall paper which was white with a red pattern and a line of wood separating the upper part of the wall from the bottom part. The upper part of the wall was white and the wall on the first floor was identical to the ground floor. Dark brown doors lead into the other rooms.

"Anyway the house has five floors but we don't use the top four unless we have a lot of guests. We also have a basement but it's… unsafe to go in to at the moment. We will show you the ground floor first and then the first floor." Road said grinning as I was pulled into a sitting room. The sitting room was decked out in greens and reds with a high tech TV and a large red couch and armchair. The room had large widows and a dark wooden floor.

"This is the main sitting room though we have two others on this floor but they are mainly reception rooms for guests." Tyki said before I was pulled into the next room.

"Wow!" I said in awe. The room was gigantic with a high ceiling and a shiny wooden floor. There was a stage set up occupying one of the walls. And a series of balconies overlooked the room with some staircases leading up to them.

"I know it's awesome isn't it. This is our function room for the balls and galas." Road said smiling and I was then pulled into the next two reception rooms which were decorated in blues and golds. I then entered a large dining room with an oak table that stretched across it. The table was covered with an ivory table cloth with crystals glasses on it and white plates rimmed with sliver. The floor was made out of dark wood like the others rooms. The walls like the foyer were split in two, the first part had wall paper with a sliver pattern on it and the second half had white paint on it. The walls were also lined with paintings depicting scenes from the bible with a twist to them. The room was lit by different coloured candles on the table in candle holders.

"This is one of my favourite rooms. We use the dining room for galas and events. But, mostly it's for family dinners where I get to see everyone." Road said grinning. As I was pulled into the next series of rooms that consisted of a swimming pool that was half indoors and half outdoors, a gym with all sorts of fancy training equipment and a room full of different types of weaponry.

"Are family likes collecting weapons to train with." Tyki said at my questioning gaze at the weapons room.

"Plus they look pretty." Road said with a slightly sadistic tone. The next room was a large black and red kitchen.

"This is the kitchen feel free to use it whenever you want as you cook better than anyone else." Tyki said grinning.

"Oh no I couldn't." I mumbled.

"Oh yes you can our stuff is your stuff Allen. Plus you'll be coming around here a lot anyway." Road stated and I nodded. "Good well we need to see the last few rooms on the ground floor." Road added before promptly dragging me into the last few rooms. One room was a huge cinema with leather chairs and a popcorn maker and snacks tray to the side. Another room was a large games room that had a variety of different games in and was decorated in neon colours. The final room was a massive library that seemed to go up to the roof. There was a huge spiral staircase in the middle that led on to balconies at different levels.

"Wow again." I said slightly dazed at the amount of books Road and Tyki owned.

"I know, when the Earl bought this house he knocked out all the floors except the attic at the top of the house and made the room into a large and comfortable space for reading and quiet time." Tyki said smirking.

"Anyway this is the end of the first floor and of course we didn't show you all the grounds but you've already seen the woods and swimming pools so you just missed our own private beach, sport courts and lake." Road said proudly as I felt my jaw hit the floor. "Okay next is the first floor the servants by the way have small courters in the attic if you're wondering where they live."

I was then pulled up the stairs in to a long corridor. The walls were painted black and the floor was wooden. The corridor was lit by candles which must be a fire hazard.

"Oh here is the twin's room." Road said excitedly pulling open a door. The room was a mess. Piles of clothes were scattered everywhere and multiple guns lined the walls. The walls were painted grey and had lots of graffiti written on them as well as blotches of something. The three doors leading off the room were flung open to reveal an equally messy bathroom, lounge area and closet. I guessed underneath all the clutter was two beds but I couldn't be sure.

"The twins have always been a bit untidy." Tyki said while looking in on the room.

"Yes I can see that." I replied.

"The last maid who tried to clean it didn't come back out again." Road said casually. "Okay next room." I was then pulled down the corridor again to another room.

"This room is sweet tooth's." Tyki explained throwing open the door.

"Skin our older brother." Road clarified at my confused expression. The floor of the room was covered in sweet wrappers and a large bed took up a lot of space. A mirror on one of the walls had been smashed, and there were a few holes in the wall allowing me to see like the twins Skin also had a bathroom, closet and lounge attached to his room.

"Yeah Skin's a sweet alcoholic with anger management issues." Tyki summarised at the state of Skin's room.

"Let's move on." Road said as we walked down the corridor. She then pushed open the next door to reveal a spotless room decorated with a white rug and a wooden floor. The walls were a dark grey and the bed in the centre of the room had black sheets. A white vanity station stood in one corner of the room next to a door which I assumed led into a closet. A desk with a sewing machine on it stood in another corner next to a door which I figured led into a lounge like the other rooms had.

"This is our older sister's room. Lulubell at the moment is at college with her personal maid Mimi. Unlike Skin and the twins Lulubell is more refined and quiet." Tyki said as Road shut the door and I was led to the next door.

"This door leads to Sheryl's room but you'll meet him later so we won't go in now. The next room is mine and Allen you are going to love it." Road shrieked as she ran to her room dragging me and Tyki behind her. The door was flung open to reveal a bright pink room with wooden flooring. The walls were a light pink matching the rug on the floor and the four poster bed's sheets. Dolls littered part of the room as a chest was flung open revealing more toys.

"Come in." Road said grinning as I was dragged inside. "This is my closet it has all the latest fashions in it." Road said as she threw open the doors to reveal multiple dresses and shoes and pretty much all clothing items under the sun. "My bathroom is to the left of course and here is my lounge."

The lounge like the closet and bedroom was decorated in light pinks. Half the room housed a pink sitting area and the other was converted into an art area.

"So what do you think Allen? Be honest I know when you're lying." Road said eagerly.

"Well to be honest it's kind of like somebody threw up pink everywhere in your room." I said slowly worried I was going to offend her. Road laughed at my answer and Tyki chuckled.

"Yes well that was the look I was going for so thanks Allen." Road said running over to hug me.

"Come on Road let go of my boyfriend now so he can come see my room." Tyki said grinning and Road let go of my body and grabbed my hand as I was again pulled into the corridor. Tyki then pushed open his door. The room was decorated in purple, red and black. The walls were a light red with a ruby red rug on the floor. A large king size bed took up a lot of room and it had black and purple sheets. A cage off to the side of the room contained multiple cocoons in it. The closet was next to a desk with a computer on it and a large bookcase.

"I breed a rare species of butterflies that are dying out." Tyki said as he pointed to the cage.

"Well that's nice but, I didn't peg you for a nature lover." I said curiously.

"Well you are right about that I don't really care much for wildlife but I like my Tease butterflies. Anyway this is my lounge area." Tyki said as he pulled open the doors to reveal another room. Like Road's room half of the space was a sitting area and the other half was a casino.

"Wow I love your casino Tyki!" I said excitedly as I dreamed up ways to cheat at all the game machines.

"I know it's amazing right. I had all the machines flown in from Vegas!" Tyki said grinning.

"Can we play on them together please?" I asked giving Tyki my best puppy dog eyed look.

"Sure boy later though. We still need to show you the last few rooms in the house though." Tyki said as he ruffled my hair.

"Anyway the next few rooms belong to the Earl." Road said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the next room. The room was painted black and lit with candles and all kinds of boxes were littered around it. "Millene likes to start wrapping presents for Christmas early." Road explained at my questioning look towards the boxes.

"The last room is the Earl's office." Tyki said as I was pulled into another room. The last room was lined with bookshelves and there were a lot of phones dotted all around the room with a large desk in the centre.

"Millene is always really busy with clients and organising things so he has to have lots of phones." Road supplied at the layout of the room.

"Now it's time for you to meet Sheryl." Tyki said as I was pulled back towards their older brother's room.

"We won't be far off so don't worry." Road said reassuringly.

"Yeah boy just scream if he tries to… I don't know kill you perhaps." Tyki said offhandedly.

"We've told him not to try anything but when it comes down to Sheryl you can never really be sure how he will react." Road said as we stopped just outside the door.

"Wait a second guys what do you mean about Sheryl hurting me." I said slightly alarmed.

"Oh don't worry he's… fairly harmless." Tyki said pulling open the door.

"You'll do fine." Road agreed pushing me in and closing the door behind me. The room like the others was decorated in black and red. Sheryl was sitting at his desk and had turned around to look at me. He looked like an older version of Tyki with longer black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello Allen Walker." Sheryl said as he got up and offered his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sheryl Kamelot Tyki and Road talk about you all the time." I said shaking his hand and Sheryl visibly seemed to brighten.

"They do that's great as they talk about you all the time to. Let's go in to the sitting area to talk more." Sheryl said as we walked into the sitting area which was ordinary except for the pole right in the centre of it.

"Um I really like Tyki and Road and I want to get along with the important people in their lives." I said firmly laying all my cards out on the table.

"I'm glad to hear that. Normally I would freak out about you dating my sweet little brother and being best friends with my adorable little sister but, your circumstances change that slightly. Plus Tyki and Road already seem to love you and I wouldn't hurt them by hurting you. But, you should know that if you ever hurt them I will kill you painfully and slowly." Sheryl said smiling.

"Sheryl I would hand you the knife to do the deed if I did." I said grinning and Sheryl laughed slightly.

"Well I'm glad we've reached an arrangement. Plus now I get another cute little brother the twins were such a let-down when they joined the family with their rude obnoxious behaviour." Sheryl said smirking.

"Well I'm glad I've got your approval as I wouldn't like to be at war over our issues which would hurt both Tyki and Road." I said smiling back.

"I agree." Sheryl said and we shook hands. Tyki and Road then chose that moment to walk in.

"Well you two didn't kill each other which is a good sign." Tyki said smiling as we well as Road.

"Why would I want to kill my new cute little brother with the state of our family I might not get another one soon." Sheryl said hugging me suddenly. God he was just like Road with her strangling hugs.

"Sheryl you're strangling him and we need to go take him to see the Earl now in his office as he's home." Tyki said grinning as he pulled me out of Sheryl's arms.

"Fine let's go then." Sheryl said grinning and followed behind me, Tyki and Road. We stopped outside the office door.

"Now Allen don't let anything you hear change your opinion of us now." Tyki said sternly.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to lose you after you hear about the truth behind our town and… family." Road added as I was pushed through the door. The Earl looked surprised at my abrupt entry. He stood up and walked over to greet. The Earl was a tall and slim man with slight stubble. He had shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes. The Earl wore a suit and a top hat sat on the desk top.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Allen Walker as Tyki and Road won't shut up about you and even the twins say you're cool even though you're slightly nerdy in their opinion." The Earl said grinning and held out his hand that I shook.

"It's nice to meet you to Earl. Road constantly talks about you and her family as well as Tyki, and it's nice to meet you in person." I said grinning.

"Please call me Adam or Millene." The earl chuckled and we sat down on a couch that I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Sure Adam. Road and Tyki said you were going to tell me about the town and they seemed really worried that what you would say would change my feelings towards them." I said curiously. The Earl smiled at me again but there was an edge of sadness to it.

"Well it's a long story which may contradict everything you know and believe. But, can you promise me not to interrupt when I tell you the story and I can prove it afterwards." Adam said calmly.

"Yes of course." I said nervously.

"Well once upon a time there lived a race of advanced beings called the Noahs. We lived in peace in the gardens of Eden upon Earth with our gracious and kind God ruling over us. However, things soon began to change when the false God that the majority of the world worships came. He wiped out the majority of us with the great flood and only a few of us Noah managed to survive. Then the false God made a race based off of us Noah called humans. They weren't as good as us of course. We Noah have powers beyond human's wildest dreams and we don't age after becoming a Noah.

But, for what the humans lacked in power they made up for in numbers. The false God made up lies about us and spread them to the masses. They called our God the Devil and us fallen angels. Soon the Black Order rose with a weapon called innocence that could counter our magic powers. To retaliate we began to convert others to our side those humans became known as akuma or skulls and we gifted them with their own powers when they joined our ranks. The Black Order hit back by recruiting scientists and crow members to their side.

The fight between us escalated across the world until finally it was agreed a few years ago to contain our feud to one place. We chose Haven. Now we live here in relative peace but a fight will break out soon unlike anyone we have seen in previous decades. People like you who enter the town are immediately scanned to see if they have the potential to work for either side. When you came in the system told us you had the potential to be a Noah and a exorcist.

Naturally we were delighted to have another family member with us. Road and Tyki love you already and the twins like you. Sheryl even likes you and you're dating Tyki which is a miracle in itself." Adam said looking over at me trying to see my reaction. I wasn't really sure how to feel about the story Adam had told me. Before moving here I would probably have laughed and written the whole thing off as an elaborate prank that someone like the twins were trying to play on me. But, now I had met Road and Tyki who I could always tell were different from those around them. Lavi had also always hinted about Haven being different. Plus the story explained why the Black Order was so interested in me. If I had the potential to be an exorcist that seemed to be the main group in their organisation then of course they would go out of their way to get me.

"Well I guess the story is plausible." I said slowly and Adam's mood seemed to lift.

"Yes well it is true and I can prove it as well." Adam said and his skin changed to a grey colour. Seven stigmas appeared across his forehead and his eyes turned golden. His brown hair turned darker as well.

"Okay you're a superior human." I said dumbly. I mean it wasn't every day you saw someone turn grey in front of you.

"It's good you're taking this so well." Adam said grinning.

"Well I've always had issues with things in the bible and your story fits in with what I've heard and seen around Haven. Plus I never really believed in a God that would condemn me for just loving a guy instead of a girl and more." I stated

"I completely understand our God loves all of us Noah despite our quirks and attitudes. Welcome to the Noah family Allen Walker. We can talk more about this tomorrow as you should head down to the sitting room before Tyki and Road start to destroy things." Adam said kindly causing me to laugh.

"It was great to meet you Adam and thank you for explaining things to me and welcoming me into the family." I said heading to the door.

"No problem Allen I'll see you at dinner."

**Okay this is the end of this chapter which is the longest chapter I have written and is longer than my one shot Tyki x Allen M rated story.**

**From now on I plan to write chapters in between 3500-6000 words due to the fact that I'm writing 1 chapter per week at the moment.**

**Anyway please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
